


Vincent Gets Tangled with Rapunzel

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fudo cousins are invited to have art lessons from Barbie and Kelly. However, during their first lesson, Vincent makes a shocking discovery deep within the painting and ends up in a whole other world with a lonely girl named Rapunzel and her dragon friend Penelope, who happens to be Spike the Dragon's long-lost sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were meeting up today. They were going to start their art classes with Barbie. Mo had to drive into town today anyway, but on the way, she decided to drive the kids to their first art class where the Roberts sisters would be waiting for them. Estelle was of course the most excited because she saw Barbie as the older sister she had always wanted and always looked forward to spending time with her and Kelly, especially when they did the Nutcracker Suite together around Christmastime.

"Are we there yet, Mom?" Estelle asked excitedly.

"Almost there, it won't be that long now." Mo promised with a smile for them.

"Merci for inviting me." Felicity told her cousins.

"You're welcome, Felicity." Akito said.

"I'm so excited, we're going to be painting..." Vincent sounded more excited about painting than seeing Barbie or Kelly, but he was still eager to get to Barbie's place.

Mo turned the car and the car seemed to slow down and she parked on the side of the road. There was the younger girl with her blonde hair in a high ponytail and she appeared to have overalls on.

"There's Kelly!" Estelle happily pointed.

Mo smiled once she stopped the car and allowed the kids to go out and have fun. "Have a good time, kids!" she told them. "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, have Barbie call me when you're about done so your father or I can come pick you up."

"We will, Mom." the Fudo siblings smiled.

"Merci again, Tante Mo." Felicity said once she got out.

Mo honked her horn with a wave and she drove off to let the kids have their fun.

Kelly smiled and came over to her friends. "So good to see you guys."

"Where's Barbie?" Estelle asked.

"She's setting up inside, come on." Kelly said, then led them into her and Barbie's home.

They then began to follow Kelly inside the house to meet up with Barbie. The kids smiled. The house looked very rich and grand all around, almost like a mansion, but still not as big.

"Wow, Kelly, you have a wonderful house!" Akito beamed.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled back.

"You and your sisters must be lucky to have this whole entire house." Vincent said.

"I'll say, I just hope when I grow up and get married I have a just as nice house." Kelly agreed as she led them to her home's art studio.

Barbie was setting up art supplies everywhere and even brought out some of her own art projects to use as inspiration for her new 'students'.

"Hi, Barbie!" Estelle greeted with a smile.

Barbie looked over and smiled. "Hello, everyone."

Estelle hugged Barbie and stepped back. "You remember Felicity, but these are my brothers, Akito and Vincent."

"Hi." Akito waved.

"Hello." Vincent added.

"It's nice to meet you both." Barbie smiled.

Vincent then overheard a little song being played and where he could only hear it. 'What is that song?' he thought to himself.

"Would you all like to paint?" Barbie asked. "I'm in a painting mood."

"Painting mood?" Felicity tilted her head slightly.

"That means she feels like wanting to paint." Estelle explained.

"Ohh." Felicity said, understanding now.

"I've taken a liking to painting..." Vincent agreed, though still heard the tune.

"Yeah... Why not?" Felicity agreed to painting.

When it was decided that everybody would like to paint, Barbie handed loose jackets and smocks to her guests so they wouldn't get paint on their clothes.

"Thank you, Barbie." The kids smiled.

"Now time for each of you to choose your paint brushes." Barbie smiled.

Estelle found a paint brush with a pink handle and happily took it. Akito took a red one and Vincent took a green one. Felicity saw a black one, so she took it.

"I really hope you all enjoy this," Barbie smiled fondly to the kids. "I'm just as excited as you are... There's a stand for each of you."

Each of the kids then went to each stand. This was so exciting.

Barbie already got to work and painted with ease. "All right, whenever you guys are ready." she told them.

"Okay, ready, Freddy!" Kelly said once she got to her blank canvas with her paint brush dipped with yellow paint, then paused and went into a deep think. "Um... Barbie?" she called for her older sister. "What am I supposed to paint?"

"Same here, what are the rest of us suppose to paint?" Akito asked.

"That's up to you all." Barbie replied as she painted with no trouble at all.

"Us? But what if we don't have any good ideas?" The kids asked.

"Each of you have wonderful ideas, your ideas." Barbie smiled.

"Can't you just tell us what to paint?" Kelly asked.

"And take away the best part?" Barbie walked over and knelt down to their height. "Guys, you can create everything you can imagine. Felicity, isn't your mother an author?"

"Oui, but Maman is more imaginative than I ever will be..." Felicity pouted. "What if we hate our ideas?"

Barbie had an idea and thought this might cheer them all up a little bit. "You know, you all remind me of a story," she then walked over to the sofa after getting the paint off her brush. "It's about a girl whose painting saved her life... But, you probably don't wanna hear it..." she then added as a joke, knowing they would want her to go on and tell the story.

And where she was right, they did indeed want to hear the story, but before Vincent could join them to listen to the story, he heard that song again and where he looked to the painting next to Barbie's canvas. Kelly sat closer next to her sister.

"Once, long, long ago, in the time of castles, kings, and magic there was a secret manor deep in dark forest. The woods were whispered to be full of monsters and dragons," Barbie started to narrate. "And even if you were brave enough to go into the forest... You couldn't see the manor."

"Why?" Kelly, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity asked.

Vincent walked up to the painting and where his paint brush glowed brightly.

"Huh?" Vincent said, confused, as soon as he noticed.

The others seemed oblivious to what was going on with Vincent.

"It was concealed by a magic wall which kept intruders out," Barbie explained. "And more importantly, kept a young girl hidden inside."

Vincent held his paint brush close as he looked to the painting, the clouds seemed to glow as well and flash in his eyes. "W-What's going on?" he asked before he vanished along with his paint brush.

It appeared he was going to be transported into the world that Barbie was telling his twin siblings and cousin about.

Meanwhile, in a forest, there was a portal coming up and there came out a familiar purple dragon wearing a backpack.

"Watch your step, my dear." the young dragon held out his hand.

There came a familiar green dragon who took his hand and stepped out of the portal with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where... Where am I?" Vincent asked.

The green female dragon grabbed her egg and hid behind a tree, shivering.

The purple dragon took out a wand and glared to Vincent. "Halt, trespasser!" 

Vincent flinched and backed up. 

"I don't wanna have to fight you," the dragon narrowed his eyes at the boy. "But I must protect my mate and my future son or daughter!" he then tilted his head, the human boy seemed vaguely familiar. "Atticus...?"

"No, I'm his oldest son, Vincent," Vincent said. "Wait, how do you know my father?"

"Oh, you look so much like him..." the purple dragon said, putting his wand away in his backpack. "You've probably heard of me, I am Spike the Dragon..." he then bowed respectively. 

"Spike!?" Vincent sounded amazed and surprised all at once, he then picked up the dragon in his hands. "Oh, man, I've heard a lot about you from Dad's stories! ...You sounded bigger in the stories..."

"Thanks for the thought." Spike smiled.

"Okay, so back to my question, where am I?" Vincent asked.

"This is Bavaria," Spike informed. "I've come to this dimension and kept my dragon form because Matches and I are visiting."

"Matches?" Vincent asked. "Ms. Grimwood's dragon?"

"And the love of my life..." Spike then came to the tree. "It's okay, you can come out now."

The green dragon poked her head out and smiled to Spike, joining him and carrying the egg in her hand.

"We're here to visit my sister and father!" Spike happily announced.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them." Vincent smiled.

"Say, what're you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Um... I actually don't know..." Vincent shrugged. "One minute, I was with Barbie, Kelly, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity about to paint a picture, and the next thing I know, I'm here..."

"Well... I guess you could come with us..." Spike shrugged. "Don't worry though, I found a secret way in, Twilight taught me how."

"Awesome." Vincent smiled while still holding his paint brush.

"Oh, are you an artist?" Spike asked with a smile once Matches came to his side with their egg.

"Oh, no, well, not yet at least," Vincent smiled. "Wait, if you know my father, then shouldn't you have gotten bigger, I mean every baby animal, including baby dragons age and grow or at least I think so."

"I've been wondering about that too..." Spike pouted about his small size. "Trust me though, I'm full grown and this is my special lady..." he put an arm around Matches.

"Does Ms. Grimwood know where you are, Matches?" Vincent asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes, she does." Matches smiled.

"Good girl..." Vincent patted the green dragon on her head.

"Come along, my father was never the patient one," Spike said, leading the way. "Hup two three four! Hup two three four!"

Matches held his hand and kept the egg safe in the other. Vincent wasn't sure where else to go, so he followed the dragon couple through a forest. Which didn't look like a very safe forest with of how the trees looked, but luckily, they wouldn't be encountered by any dangerous animals. Vincent was not a camping type, but due to Sykes taking him away from his family at an early age, he felt prepared for anything that would come out.

Spike and Matches also made sure that Vincent would be okay, they may not had known him like they knew his father, but they would protect him because he seemed like such a nice kid and he was. Eventually, they made it out of the spooky forest and came to a shelter that looked like a cross between a castle and a tower.

"Wow, whoever lives here must have had good taste." Vincent smiled.

Spike sighed. "Poor girl... I heard about this in my father's letters..."

"Poor girl?" Vincent asked.

Spike got onto Matches's back since she had wings and he did not. "She's been locked up in this tower for nearly her entire lifetime and Gothel won't let her out."

"What do her parents do?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, um...." Matches was unsure how to answer that question.

Spike was hesitant too. "Um... Come with us."

"You won't mind?" Vincent asked Matches.

"Trust me, I can handle it." Matches promised.

Vincent shrugged and climbed on the green dragon's back. Matches expanded her wings and she flew them to the top of the tower. It didn't take long for them to fly to the top of the tower since it wasn't very high.

"Doesn't look as high as it did from afar." Vincent commented.

"Like they say, things are closer than they appear." Spike said.

Vincent gave a nod to that.

Matches flew them to the tower. "Spike, watch the egg..."

"I got it." Spike held the egg securely.

"So, I guess this must be where this girl live in as her bedroom." Vincent guessed.

"You could say that..." Spike said.

Matches landed them out one door and allowed them to get off, once they were off, she took the egg and cradled it.

"So Spike, I didn't know you had a sister." Vincent said to the purple dragon.

"I didn't know either until recently," Spike informed. "I don't know if your father told you this, but Princess Celestia's guards took me as an egg for an experiment for her newest training student who had to hatch me to try her unicorn magic. That unicorn filly was none other than Twilight Sparkle and that didn't just let her earn her cutie mark, but also enroll into the school for gifted unicorns."

"Yeah, he did tell me about Twilight's origin, but I don't think he ever knew that Celestia's guards had taken you away as an egg for an experiment." Vincent said.

"We came to visit for Twilight's anniversary with Flash Sentry and she decided to come clean with me since we were all maturing, especially after the Cutie Mark Crusaders got their cutie marks at last." Spike replied.

"Yeah, Dad told me that story and I'm still surprised of how it happened." Vincent said.

"I know, right?" Spike grinned. "I was so happy for them! They've been waiting for so long!"

Vincent gently stroked the egg. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know yet until it's hatched," Matches explained. "We've discussed names though. Zak if it's a boy and Wheezie if it's a girl."

"Great choices." Vincent smiled.

"Thanks." Spike smiled back.

They went to a door.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a girl with blonde braided hair that seemed to touch the floor, she was sitting on a stool and was painting a picture while talking with a white rabbit. There was a female purple dragon with wings who was watching, but staying hidden.

'Well, it's easy to tell that she's the girl that Spike and Matches were talking about.' Vincent thought to himself as soon as he saw the blonde braided haired girl.

"Oh! Do you hear that, Rapunzel?" the rabbit sounded distressed. "It's my stomach grumbling. I feel weak. I see stars in front of me eyes!"

"Oh, okay, Hobie," the girl chuckled, handing a carrot to the rabbit. "We would not want anyone fainting around here. I'm almost done."

"Look at this, I mean look at this painting! I can smell the salt water, I can feel the mist." The female purple dragon smiled.

"One day, I'm going to walk along the beach just like this one," the blonde girl smiled to the dragon. "And see nothing but open sky, for miles and miles."

Spike was sneaking up behind the slightly bigger purple dragon with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, no, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" Vincent whispered to himself.

Matches shook her head at Spike, he was going to be a father, but he was still a sneaky little sneaker.

"Uh-Oh!" Hobie's ears started to twitch. "Gothel alert! Gothel alert!"

"Is that bad?" Vincent asked.

The blonde girl heard a voice she didn't recognize and looked over. Spike then rushed right back over to Vincent and Matches. No pranks today, he guessed.

"Hello." Vincent greeted.

The blonde girl looked over to see Vincent as the female purple dragon urged her to put away her art supplies before Gothel would come back.

"Um, you better get downstairs before this Gothel person gets home." Vincent said.

"I'll put your art stuff away." the female purple dragon offered.

"Thanks, Penelope." the blonde girl said, taking off her smock and rushed downstairs.

"Wait, you seem to have a smudge of paint on you." Vincent noticed before cleaning it off the blonde girl's face.

"Oh... Thank you..." the girl smiled. "Where'd you come from?"

"I'll explain later, right now, you've gotta get downstairs before she gets here." Vincent said.

"Yes, I really do..." the blonde girl agreed, going downstairs as quickly as possible, shutting the doors behind her.

"Whew, thank goodness that you caught that because then Rapunzel would have been in trouble with Gothel." Hobie sighed out of relief.

"Who are you?" the female dragon asked Vincent.

"My name is Vincent Fudo," the boy introduced himself. "I-I don't know how or why I'm here... I was with Barbie and Kelly with my brother, sister, and cousin, and the next thing I know, I'm right here."

"Well, we'll figure that out later, right now, we better make sure that Rapunzel makes it to the front door." Spike said.

"Spike, you made it!" the female purple dragon picked up the smaller dragon. "Oh, you're still so small..."

"Yeah, yeah...." Spike rolled his emerald eyes. "I'm small, but I'm mighty!" he then flexed his arms to show muscles.

"You sure are." The female purple dragon smiled.

Matches chuckled. Rapunzel made it downstairs before her guardian would appear, but she had to make sure everything looked just as how Gothel left it so there would be no suspicions. 

Once she made it to the front doors, she made sure that she looked presentable. The dragons, rabbit, and young boy watched as the blonde girl scurried to the door to meet Gothel. The woman arrived at the door and threw her gloves to the blonde girl.

"How was your ride today, mi'lady?" Rapunzel greeted with a polite and gentle smile.

"Invigorate," Gothel told her, handing her gloves to the blonde girl before heading up stairs. "I'll expect my tea in nine minutes."

"Yes, mi'lady." Rapunzel replied with a polite and gentle smile.

"Don't repeat your errors of yesterday," Gothel said, looking back to her, looking rather cold and emotionless. "You steep that tea for six minutes, I expect six and a half minutes. No more, no less!"

"Of course..." Rapunzel agreed, rather uneasily.

"Oh, and bring me a snack," the furry rodent around Gothel's neck spoke up and looked up to the rabbit upstairs. "Ooh, your little friend will do."

Then out of nowhere, Vulpix came out of his pokeball.

"Don't even think about." Vulpix growled at the furry rodent before Vincent covered his muzzle.

"Shh!" Vincent shushed his Pokemon, whispering sharply. "I don't know why you're here or how you got here, but please, keep your mouth shut!"

Hobie was shivering next to Penelope, Spike, and Matches about the idea of being a snack. And where they all ran off, taking Vincent and Vulpix with them. Gothel smiled coldly at their fear before looking to Rapunzel to make sure she did all of her chores instead of doing something 'useless and time wasting' like her painting.

"I've never seen a fox like that before..." Penelope said about Vulpix. 

"Neither have I, charming little fellow though." Hobie agreed.

"Oh, this is Vulpix," Vincent explained. "He's a fire fox Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Hobie and Penelope asked.

"Long story, but that's what he is." Vincent said, gently petting the top of his Vulpix.

"I don't like that woman..." Vulpix snarled. "I don't like her one bit!"

"Neither do we." Hobie said.

"Penelope, you should breathe fire on her." Spike told his sister.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't want to get in trouble with... Well... You know..." Penelope replied.

"She's right." Matches agreed.

"I'm sure that it'll be alright." Vincent said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Penelope twiddled her claws, she then looked to the egg. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure, just be careful." Matches warned with a friendly smile.

Penelope smiled and took the egg.

"I wonder if we should call Discord to come here and tell us if it will be a boy or a girl." Vincent said.

"Later." Spike and Matches decided.

"I'm so excited, I'm gonna be an auntie!" Penelope squealed.

"It sure is exciting." Vincent smiled.

"Our little boy or girl..." Matches smiled.

"Maybe it'll be twins." Spike smirked.

"Don't joke..." Matches playfully shoved him.

"You never know, it might be twins." Vincent said.

"Oh, boy..." Matches put her paw to her forehead. 

"Maybe Twilight could babysit." Spike grinned evilly with a chuckle.

"Why's that?" Vulpix asked.

"Don't you know what a babysitter does?" Spike asked Vulpix.

"Um....." Vulpix said, feeling lost.

"They just take care of a kid or baby for someone when the parents are too busy," Vincent explained. "You know how Felicity sometimes goes to visit Belle and Prince Adam whenever her parents can't?"

Vulpix thought about that and nodded, that did sound familiar.

"Well, Belle and Prince Adam look after her, or babysit." Vincent then said.

"Ohh." Vulpix smiled, understanding now.

"Yeah..." Spike ruffled up his fur. "You got a lot to learn, little buddy."

"Oh, I hope Rapunzel's not in trouble..." Hobie shivered again. "It's been so quiet down there!"

"Yeah and whenever it's quiet, it can't mean anything good." Penelope said.

"Oh, my." Vincent got worried.

"I sure hope she hasn't gotten into trouble." Matches said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel was putting on tea now for Gothel and she poked at the fireplace. Since Penelope was very close with Rapunzel, she decided to come and check on the blonde human girl.

"So, Rapunzel, what happened?" Vincent asked.

Rapunzel looked to him while Penelope struggled to get herself through the doorway. "Well, I passed inspection thanks to you, but right now, I have to make tea and fast!" she told the boy.

"Mind if me and Vulpix help?" Vincent volunteered.

"Just be careful." Rapunzel warned.

"We will," Vulpix smiled. "Oh, by the way, my name is Vincent Fudo and this is Vulpix, my fire fox Pokemon." he then introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rapunzel smiled.

Penelope struggled to get through the doorway.

"I hope Gothel chokes on her tea!" Hobie snarled, giving Rapunzel an herb.

"Same here." Vincent said.

Penelope noticed that Rapunzel needed more fire. "Ooh, let me try!"

"You sure, dear?" Matches asked.

"Just trust me, I know I can do this!" Penelope smiled, she took a deep breath and tried to blow a flame into the fire, but only a small chunk of it and she frowned in disappointment with herself. 

"Nice try." Rapunzel soothed with a smile to cheer up the female purple dragon.

"Ooh, ooh, can I do it next?" Vulpix asked.

"Um... Can you?" Rapunzel did not know about Vulpix's fire powers.

Spike and Matches also looked curious.

"Yes, I can." Vulpix smiled.

"It's true." Vincent said.

"Okay, just be careful." Rapunzel warned Vulpix.

Vulpix nodded and looked to Vincent, waiting to be told to do a move like all Pokemon were bred to do.

"Alright, Vulpix, use Flamethrower." Vincent ordered.

Vulpix nodded, he then took a deep breath before allowing his fire powers to go to the fireplace. Rapunzel stepped back, she didn't know what to expect, so she tried to play it safe. Vulpix coughed a little, but smiled once there was a big enough flame, but not too big to spread around the area.

"Nice job." Rapunzel smiled and pet the top of Vulpix's head.

"Thanks." Vulpix smiled.

Penelope's tail accidentally hit the table behind her and it made the tea tray fly in the air.

"Oh, no!" Hobie panicked.

"Oh, dear!" Spike also panicked.

Hobie started to catch the cookies in his mouth.

"I got it!" Penelope dove in and caught the lemon in her hand.

Rapunzel knelt down and caught the tea tray in her hands. Vincent and Vulpix caught the tea pot and plate. Hobie lay on the floor now with a very full belly.

"Don't forget the lemon," Penelope told her human friend. "Where's the tea cup, guys?" she then asked Vincent and Vulpix. 

The tea cup fell from the mantle. Penelope caught it with a breath of relief. The spoon fell on one of the fireplace statues' face, opening a secret basement.

"Now, that's downright spooky." Hobie said, noticing the secret passage way to the secret basement.

"What?" Penelope smirked cockily. "You don't think I got moves? 'Cuz I got moves!"

"She is so your sister." Matches whispered teasingly to Spike.

"Turn around, pebblego." Hobie told the female purple dragon.

Penelope turned and noticed the staircase with shock. "Oh, scratch my scales!"

"Wow, who knew that there was a secret passage way." Vulpix said.

"I wonder where it goes?" Rapunzel looked very curiously.

"Hello?" Hobie called for their attention. "What about Gothel's tea?"

"We still have a few minutes," Rapunzel gestured for her friends to follow her. "Come on! Something great could be down here."

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, yes, sure, looks very inviting." Hobie mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't think it's a good idea... We have rules to follow..." Matches replied.

"Aw, come on, Matches, it looks like fun!" Spike smiled immaturely.

"Yeah!" Vulpix added.

"Eh... You don't think there are spiders down there?" Penelope grew fearful. "'Cuz I'm not too fond of spiders... Or beetles... Or snakes. I do not like them either."

"You're worried about bugs and snakes?" Hobie mocked her. "What about what Gothel would do if she's going to find out we were down there?"

"We won't be down there for very long." Vincent said.

Penelope walked by, joining Vincent, Vulpix, and Rapunzel.

"That's for sure, let's go down anyway," Hobie sighed as he hopped after them. "No one ever listens to the rabbit." he then added lowly under his breath.

Spike looked eager to go, but Matches refused to go, so he stayed by her side.

'I wonder what's down here?' Vulpix thought to himself.

"Nobody's been down here in years!" Rapunzel said as they climbed down the stairs.

"You can say that again." Vincent said.

Rapunzel set down a candlelight once she saw a chest and decided to go for it. She opened it and saw that it was full of rolled up scrolls. She opened one up and saw it was a party invitation of some sort. "I can't imagine Gothel attending all these balls."

"Ha! Imagine anyone inviting her to a party!" Hobie scoffed.

Rapunzel shushed.

Penelope picked up a portrait of a couple dancing together and dusted it clean. "Would you look at this?" she asked nobody, but got their attention. "She sure got mad at somebody! I wouldn't want to be in his boots."

"Or his head." Vincent winced, seeing the face and head of the man in the picture was sliced.

Rapunzel then turned as there were a few books stacked together and found a box. "What a lovely old box!" she then blew the dust off.

Unfortunately, some dust got into Penelope's nose and she started to sniffle.

"Not down here, Penelope." Rapunzel gently warned the female purple dragon.

Penelope coughed, trying to hold in the sneeze. "I'm okay..."

"Whew." Vulpix sighed out of relief.

Rapunzel found a buckle on the box and decided to try to open it and discovered a hairbrush. 

"Who'd lock up a hairbrush?" Vincent wondered.

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel smiled as she took the hairbrush out of its box. "There's something engraved on the back. 'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter Rapunzel on her first birthday. With love forever, Mother and Father'."

"Wait a minute, mother and father?" Vulpix asked confused.

"This doesn't make sense..." Rapunzel said.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, just as confused as his Pokemon. 

"Well, Gothel said I was abandoned when I was just a few days old," Rapunzel explained. "What would she lie to me about that?"

"Why does the woman do anything other than to torment people?" Hobie scoffed.

Rapunzel sat down and continued to curiously look at the hairbrush. "'With love, forever'..."

'I'm sensing a villain close by.' Vincent thought to himself with a glare, having a good idea who would be the villain/villainess.

"More old junkies!" Hobie called as he took out a very dusty book and blew the dust off.

Penelope was unable to hold in this sneeze, she let out a very loud sneeze and accidentally breathed fire on the floor with her wings flapping and made the bookshelf crash and fall, just missing Hobie and Vulpix. She then chuckled nervously at what she had done. "Oops..."

"You really packle up!" Hobie coughed.

Penelope smiled apologetically.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel's voice called.

"Uh-Oh, we're in trouble now!" Vulpix panicked.

"Oh, boy... Oh, boy... Hurry, get cleaning!" Penelope told the blonde girl.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel continued to call for the girl. "Where are you?"

"I have to go back," Rapunzel quietly told the others before calling back to Gothel. "Coming, mi'lady!" she then rushed up to deliver tea to the woman she lived under.

"So, what's up with that furry rodent that old bat always has around with her?" Vincent asked the female purple dragon and male rabbit.

"Furry rodent?" Hobie asked.

"Oh, you mean Otto?" Penelope replied. "He's Gothel's pet ferret, he usually spies on us for her and he's extremely loyal to her."

"I'd love to fry that rodent." Vulpix growled.

"I'd let you, but I don't want Rapunzel to get in trouble." Vincent agreed, though had to disagree.

"Fine." Vulpix said.

"I don't like him either..." Penelope sneered about Otto. "He's just a little tattletale and looks like an overgrown rat!"

"Yeah." Spike added.

"Spike, what're you doing down here?" Penelope looked to her brother. "I thought you were upstairs with Matches."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." Spike smiled. "What's going on down here besides Penelope sneezing the tower down?"

"We just found out that Rapunzel once had parents." Vulpix said.

"Well, of course she does!" Spike said like it was obvious. "Everypon--Erm... Excuse me... Everybody does!"

"But Gothel told Rapunzel that her parents abandoned her when she was a baby," Hobie spoke up. "I always knew there was something wrong with that she demon."

"Let's keep this our little secret from that witch." Vincent said.

"Aye-Aye." Hobie saluted in agreement with that.

"You got it kid." Spike saluted, agreeing as well.

"Wait, Spike, isn't Matches upstairs, now all alone?" Vulpix asked.

"Uh-Oh." Spike said, worried that he might have now angered his mate.

"Ooh, you better go up there." Penelope smirked to her brother. 

"Right, I'll be back hopefully." Spike said before running back upstairs.

Matches was humming a lullaby to the egg as she carried it in her hands comfortingly. 

"I am so sorry I left you up here all alone, Matches." Spike apologized.

"Hmm..." Matches hummed as she cradled their egg.

"I mean it." Spike said.

"Hmm..." Matches still hummed.

"Sorry, but I got curious," Spike defended, then flexed his muscles. "Besides... I have a sister to protect down there!"

Matches hid a giggle.

"She smiled, I'm off the hook." Spike quietly cheered for himself.

"I heard that and don't think you're off the hook yet." Matches smiled, handing the egg to him.

"Oh..." Spike took the egg. "Hey there, how's my little girl?" he smiled, gently bouncing the egg next to his ear.

"Our little man is fine." Matches argued. 

"Girl!" Spike glared to her.

"Boy!" Matches glared back.

"Discord!" The dragon couple called out.

In a smoke cloud, Discord appeared, wearing a doctor's coat with a pair of rubber gloves, he did not appear to age or change at all, except for his entrance though.

"What is it?" Discord asked. "I was in the middle of serious business."

"Surgery?" Matches and Spike asked.

"Oh, heavens no," Discord chuckled. "I was preparing a salad for the pet store Fluttershy is opening up in a few moons."

"Ohh." Spike and Matches said, understanding.

"Anyways, what can I help you with?" Discord asked.

"It's about our baby," Spike held out the egg. "I know we have to wait, but we're really anxious to know about our baby."

"Yes, yes," Matches nodded in agreement. "Please, look at it for us, we're curious whether we'll have a boy or girl."

"Hmm..." Discord took the egg. "I'll look it over and be right back with you." he then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Spike started to anxiously pace. "Oh, goodness, oh, gracious, when will this day be done?" he started to randomly sing. "Will I have a girl or will I have a son?"

"Is that really necessary?" Matches asked her mate.

"Sorry... Nervous habit..." Spike smiled nervously.

"Gothel has her tea now and she's going to rest," Rapunzel informed her friends. "I have a while until dinner. Let's go back to that basement."

"You go ahead, Rapunzel, me and Matches are gonna wait for Discord to get back." Spike said.

"Oh, was he here?" Rapunzel asked, curious of the mysterious and still chaotic draconequus even after he reformed.

"He's going to tell us about our hatchling." Matches explained.

"Well... Okay, see you later, stay out of trouble and watch out for Otto." Rapunzel warned before she met Penelope, Hobie, Vulpix, and Vincent.

"We will." Spike told her.

Rapunzel then went to meet with her other friends. Spike and Matches then waited anxiously and patiently to find out whether they were going to have a future son or daughter, but the waiting was just agonizing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel held the hairbrush, very curious that it came from her long-lost parents, but she had been told all her life that her parents abandoned her. "I just don't get it... Why would Gothel--"

"I'll tell you what Gothel's up to," Hobie spoke up. 

"What?" Vincent and Rapunzel asked.

"No good, that's what!" Hobie narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you, that's very helpful." Penelope and Vulpix said sarcastically in unison.

"Oh, a big fat hairy spider." Hobie pointed.

Penelope yelped after she put down a stack of books and jumped up in fear, landing on the ground, but now made a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"Hobie!" Vulpix growled, about to fry the rabbit.

Vincent shook his head.

"How are we gonna fix this?" Penelope scoffed at the large hole caused by her.

"Don't worry," Rapunzel soothed as she carried a candle to take a closer look. "We'll think of something."

"We'd need to cover it up with some nailed down pieces of wood." Vincent said.

"Hmm..." Rapunzel kept looking.

Penelope, Vulpix, and Hobie looked into the hole too and saw a whole other place. That was odd.

"What's down there?" Vulpix asked.

"Going down!" Vincent called as he jumped down to take a look. 

Hobie looked worried about this. Rapunzel joined him with a hand candle.

"What is this place, Rapunzel?" Vincent asked.

"A tunnel, it must lead to somewhere, because there's a draft." Rapunzel said.

"Let's explore." Vincent suggested, being adventurous.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"There's the statement of the eighteenth century." Hobie said.

"Plus there could be bugs," Penelope said. "Lots of bugs."

"I've never been outside the magic wall..." Rapunzel thought about it. "This is my chance. Maybe, my only chance. I'm going."

"Wait for me, Papa!" Vulpix jumped down.

Vincent then caught his Pokemon in his arms.

"Count me in!" Penelope went to join them, but she found herself getting stuck. "This isn't going the way I planned! Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Penelope." Vincent said.

"Why couldn't you fall six inches to the left?" Hobie scoffed.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "Next time, I'll sit on you."

"What about you, Hobie?" Rapunzel asked.

"Me? Down there? I'd better stay right here with Penelope," Hobie excused. "Someone has to keep her out of trouble while Spike and Matches are busy."

That excuse made Penelope glare at the rabbit.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Vincent said.

"We'll be here, worrying." Hobie nodded back.

Rapunzel, Vulpix, and Vincent then went through the passage with Rapunzel's candle as their only source of light.

"It looks like this tunnel hasn't been used in years." Vincent said.

A rat ran by, which startled Rapunzel and made her drop the candle by accident.

"You okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I just got startled." Rapunzel said before picking up the candle.

"Come on, let's keep going." Vincent urged.

The girl, boy, and Pokemon then continued down through the tunnel. As they kept going, they found something completely unbelievable. It was the village!

"Cool, a village." Vincent smiled.

"I don't believe it!" Rapunzel was amazed, excited, and overwhelmed in a good way, all at once.

"Let's go check it out and see what's there." Vulpix smiled.

Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix then ended up on the village streets. It was so colorful, vivid, and truly everlasting beauty.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Vulpix said.

"We should explore." Vincent suggested.

"Agreed." Rapunzel nodded.

They went through the streets and seemed to had stumbled across a marketplace among other villagers.

'These people seem rather nice.' Vulpix thought to himself with a smile.

Rapunzel looked among the various buildings, unsure of where to go, she had never been outside before. A baker was standing by with a tray of biscuits to give to people.

"Mm, those look good." Vulpix smiled, going over to the biscuits.

"Good morning, Miss and Sir." the baker greeted Rapunzel and Vincent.

"No, thank you." Rapunzel politely declined.

Vulpix seemed to want one of the biscuits and was even starting to beg for one.

Vincent saw this and decided to take a biscuit to give to Vulpix. "How much, sir?"

"On the house." the baker smiled, allowing him to have a free sample.

"Thank you, sir." Vincent smiled.

The baker nodded. "Good day."

Vincent smiled, walking with Vulpix as Rapunzel went to the blacksmith. Vulpix smiled and begged for the bisucit, very much wanting it. Vincent then gave the biscuit to his fire fox Pokemon. Vulpix cheered and happily accepted the biscuit.

'Oh, so delicious.' Vulpix thought to himself.

Vincent smiled, he then caught up with Rapunzel. The blacksmith was at work as Rapunzel explored with Vulpix and Vincent, she really enjoyed the outside world more than they did.

'This village is so amazing.' Vulpix thought to himself.

The three kept exploring and they looked way above and saw a shining castle.

"I've been to castles before, but that looks just amazing..." Vincent said to Rapunzel.

"You've been to castles before?" Rapunzel asked, surprised and interested.

"Yes, yes, I have." Vincent smiled.

"Really?" Rapunzel was interested.

"I've met all sorts of princesses that my dad and aunt knew," Vincent explained before listing. "Tiana, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora, Odette... I could go on. We're even planning on going to Enchancia."

"Enchancia?" Rapunzel never heard of that place before.

"It's an enchanted land far away from here." Vincent told her.

"Sounds magical..." Rapunzel sounded interested.

Vincent smiled back to her, very excited about that upcoming family trip.

Meanwhile, Matches and Spike were still waiting on Discord, but decided to check up on Penelope and Hobie, noticing that Vincent, Vulpix, and Rapunzel were still gone.

"What if she's lost?" Penelope got worried with her tail wagging close to Hobie's candle. "Or in trouble?"

"Watch it with that thing!" Hobie told the female purple dragon, referring to her tail.

"She can't help it if she's worried!" Spike scolded the rabbit.

"What if she's trapped all alone facing a wild ferocious beast?" Penelope continued to worry.

Hobie blew out the candle, annoyed with Penelope's tail.

"Or worse," Penelope then grabbed Hobie. "What if Gothel wakes up before she comes back? Hobie, what do you hear? Anything? Is she coming?"

Hobie tried to listen.

"Penelope, dear, I'm sure Rapunzel and the others are fine..." Matches soothed the female purple dragon.

"I know, I just don't want Rapunzel to get in trouble." Penelope told her.

"Shh..." Hobie shushed, trying to listen. "I'm getting... "I'm getting... Nothing..."

Penelope fiddled with hsi ear like a radio antennae. "How's that?"

"Wait, wait!" Hobie heard something now. "I'm getting something, here it comes!... Oh, it's your father... He's looking for you."

This horrified Penelope.

"Uh-Oh, not good." Spike said.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Matches asked.

"Should I come with you?" Spike asked Penelope.

"Please." Penelope begged.

Spike nodded, then looked to his mate. "Let me know if Discord comes back."

"Will do." Matches agreed.

Outside Gothel Manor, a large purple dragon was flapping his wings as he was coming in for a landing to the courtyard.

"Hello, Father." Penelope greeted weakly.

"Hey there, Dad." Spike greeted nervously.

The large dragon looked to Spike first and leaned over him and sniffed him. Spike flinched slightly due to how much bigger he was compared to the two of them.

"My boy..." the large dragon picked up Spike by his tail. "I have not seen you since you were a hatchling."

"Heh... Yeah..." Spike chuckled nervously. "I-I kinda grew up in Equestria."

"That explains why you smell like those ponies there and as for your size, well, you'll grow soon enough." His father told him.

"Yes, sir..." Spike agreed.

The large dragon then set Spike back down next to his sister. "Don't tell me you've been playing here all day." he said to his daughter.

"Playing?" Penelope repeated. "No, no, not exactly. I was helping Rapunzel."

"Helping, is it?" The large dragon asked with a friendly smile before going to a angry look. "Except practicing your skills? Breathe fire, terrify me!"

Penelope's ears drooped, she then took a small breath and breathed a rather puny fireball that couldn't even harm anybody. Hobie shook his head, that did not go well. Penelope smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least it's better than nothing." Spike smiled nervously.

"And your flying?" the large dragon asked the younger female. "Show me how can you fly over the magic wall! I'd ask your brother to help you, but he doesn't even have wings."

"I may not fly, but I ride in a chariot with alicorns all the time!" Spike defended, feeling like his father was being a bully right now.

"And I was just going to fly over the magic wall! You know, later on..." Penelope told their father.

"Yeah, in the afternoon." Spike added.

The father dragon glared harshly to the two of them.

"Uh, I guess you better do it now..." Spike nervously nudged his sister.

"Yeah, I-I guess I better..." Penelope said nervously before starting to fly up.

"Oh, careful..." Spike whispered nervously.

Penelope weakly flapped her arms, going above the ground.

"Oh, my..." Hobie muttered.

"Don't look down, don't look down, Penelope, don't look down," the female purple dragon told herself as she flew as high as she could, she then accidentally did look down and fell like a stone to the ground, but let her wings gently drop her instead of falling flat on the ground. "It's high, it's really, really high!"

"Too high for a mighty dragon?!" The large dragon scoffed.

Penelope bowed her head, feeling she had failed their father.

"She's trying her best!" Spike defended.

"Well, she needs to try harder!" The large dragon growled before flying off.

Spike flinched from his flying, he felt hurt and sad for Penelope. He glared as their father flew off, then looked sorrowful to Penelope as she was now feeling ashamed of herself.

Hobie even hopped over to Penelope's side. "Does he ever smile?" he asked in an attempt to cheer both of the purple dragons up.

"Not around me..." Penelope sadly sighed.

"Or around me." Spike said.

"Is Hugo still here?" Matches came over.

Spike shook his head and went to rejoin her and gave her a hug. "I promise to be a warm and comforting father, no matter how different or 'special' our baby might be."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix were still exploring. This had to be the best day of Rapunzel's life.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this moment." Vincent smiled.

The butterflies flew by their faces and just looked so peaceful. There came a trio of girls who seemed around Vincent's age on horseback.

"Whoa, boy, whoa!" one girl called to the horse.

"Those girls look nice." Vulpix smiled before going over to them.

"Oh, careful, Vulpix!" Rapunzel called as she and Vincent went after the fire fox Pokemon.

The blonde girl came off the horse and stroked his face and gave him an orange vegetable. "It's my last carrot." she told the horse.

"He still looked hungry." the brown-haired girl pointed out.

The red-haired girl was about to bite into her apple until her friends looked at her. "I was going to share..." she said before giving her apple to the horse. "Here you go, Botticelli."

'Botticelli?' Vulpix thought to himself, confused.

The three girls then looked down to see Vulpix and awed at him.

"He must be a kit..." the blonde girl guessed.

"Where'd you come from, little fella?" the brown-haired girl pet Vulpix.

"Somewhere far, far away from here." Vulpix told them.

"He's probably hungry too..." the red-haired girl pouted slightly.

The blonde girl looked around, then pointed with a smile. "Melody, Lorena, look!" she told her sisters. "Enough for everybody!"

Vulpix looked with them to find an apple tree. "Ooh..."

The blonde girl ran ahead, but then suddenly fell into a hidden pit.

"Katrina!" the brown-haired girl cried and ran after their fallen sister.

"Oh, dear..." Vulpix said.

"Come on, we better help." Rapunzel suggested.

The blonde girl was clinging to a branch to keep herself from falling. "Help me!"

"Hold on," Vincent reassured. "We'll get you!"

"Yeah, just hang on." Vulpix added.

"I'll get help!" the red-haired girl climbed back onto their horse.

"Hurry, Lorena!" the brown-haired girl cried as she rode away.

Rapunzel scooted closer and held out her hand to the blonde girl. "Grab on!"

The blonde girl tried to reach it, but struggled. "I can't!"

"Just let go of one hand and reach up!" Vincent told her.

The blonde girl whimpered and did just that and reached for Rapunzel's hand.

"That's it!" Rapunzel coached, keeping her hand out for the little girl. 

The two then joined hands and the blonde girl was then brought back up to safety. Vincent and Vulpix joined in to help them out. The blonde girl nearly slipped and was about to fall again. Rapunzel held onto the girl's hand so she wouldn't fall, but a young man held Rapunzel back by her waist. The blonde girl was now safe and closer away from the pit and she hugged the young man who came.

"Thank you for saving my sister." the young man replied.

"And you, for saving me." Rapunzel smiled to the young man.

'Sure is a good thing he arrived just in time.' Vulpix thought to himself.

The horse came in between Rapunzel and the young man.

"I think he was worried about you." Rapunzel told the young man.

The young man helped his younger sister onto the horse. 

"His name is Botticelli." the blonde girl told Rapunzel.

"He takes us everywhere." the brown-haired girl added.

"That's why he's always hungry." the red-haired girl finished.

"I can tell." Vulpix said.

"Come on," the brown-haired girl told the red-haired girl. "Let's go get those apples."

The red-haired girl smiled and followed after her. The blonde girl smiled to Rapunzel, Vulpix, and Vincent before following her friends while on Botticelli's back.

'Thank goodness no one got hurt by that trap.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Um... What... Beautiful girls." Rapunzel smiled shyly to the young man.

"Thank you again for saving my sister." The young man said.

Vincent sensed something, so he walked off.

"Papa, where are you going?" Vulpix followed him, leaving Rapunzel and this young man alone.

"I'm leaving them alone so then they can have a moment alone." Vincent explained.

"But why?" Vulpix asked.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. "You have much to learn about L'Amour..."

"La what?" Vulpix tilted his head. 

'If this is me with a Pokemon, I wonder what I'll be like as a dad...' Vincent thought to himself.

"Have we met before?" the young man asked once he was alone with Rapunzel.

"I've never been here before." Rapunzel admitted.

"Do you live in Wilhelm's kingdom?" the young man asked.

Rapunzel tilted her head, that name idd not sound familiar. "Who is he?"

"The king that ordered that." The young man said, referring to the trap.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Rapunzel asked due to how awful the trap was with trapping a little girl.

"Wilhelm claims that our king made something terrible to him years ago." the young man explained.

Rapunzel looked curious. "Did he?"

"No." The young man said.

"But if the king didn't do it, can't the kings talk or explain?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's too late for that," the young man shook his head. "The only way is end the fury is through force."

"That seems foolish." Rapunzel commented.

"Oh... Do you think so?" the young man asked back.

Suddenly, they heard the three little girls, sounding like they were having trouble with each other.

"I better make sure they're okay," the young man told Rapunzel as an excuse to leave. "I'll be right back..." he then rushed off to catch up with the much younger girls.

Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix then heard a tower bell ring, telling the time.

"Oh, no," Rapunzel grew wary. "How did it get so late?" she then looked to see her newest friend kept running and she wouldn't have time to wait for him. 

"Late?" Vincent and Vulpix asked.

"Come on!" Rapunzel ran back to Gothel Manor, hoping they would make it before her guardian would blow her top.

Vincent and Vulpix ran with her, hoping to make it back in time. Unknown to either of them, Otto had seen them in the village.


	7. Chapter 7

It was after sunset and Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix made it back. Matches and Spike still had not heard from Discord, but they gave friendly smiles once the adventuring trio returned. Rapunzel came back into her bedroom and told her friends that had not gone with them everything.

Penelope enjoyed it a lot more than the others did obviously enough. "Tell me about the village again and don't miss a single detail!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, come on, tell us." Spike added in.

"You should've seen it..." Rapunzel grew animated, it was the best experience of her life due to being locked up for most of it and not really knowing anyone besides them and Gothel. "All the people, the castle, the fruit... But the best part was... I met somebody."

Matches hid a smirk with how Rapunzel delivered that last bit. "Was it a boy?"

"Yes and he was the most handsome man I've ever seen!" Rapunzel smiled.

"And... You've seen how many men before?" Hobie couldn't help but tease.

Rapunzel ignored that. "And he was kind, and strong, and--"

"So..." Penelope spoke up. "What's his name?"

"I don't know..." Rapunzel frowned about that. "I didn't ask."

This caused for Vincent and Vulpix to anime fall.

"Oh, well..." Spike sighed with a shrug. "At least she's happy."

"Maybe tomorrow I can visit again~" Rapunzel sang as she held Hobie in the air and started to dance with him.

Hobie stopped her, feeling a dreadful feeling. "Uh-Oh, Gothel!" Before he could finish the sentence, Rapunzel's bedroom door was then opened to show Gothel and Otto.

"Did we have a nice little trip today?"

Vulpix growled, wanting to hurt both Gothel and Otto, but Vincent wouldn't let him because it might get Rapunzel in trouble.

Rapunzel put her rabbit friend down and glared to the ferret, knowing he had to have something to do with Gothel knowing about today's escape. "Otto..."

'This doesn't look good.' Vulpix thought to himself.

"After all I've done, after all I've given you this is how you repay me!" Gothel scolded. "Sneaking off and with that street urchin and his filthy pet!"

"Hey!" Vincent and Vulpix glared to her for such words.

"But I... Why did not you tell me about the village?" Rapunzel tried to defend herself and her friends. "And it's so close by!"

"I did it for you," Gothel coldly explained. "To protect you from the evil there."

"But everyone was so nice there." Vincent said.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure they were..." Gothel glared to both of them, she did not know where Vincent came from and she did not care, she was going to keep him with Rapunzel. "I heard you met someone special. Who was he?"

"I-I don't know his name." Rapunzel sadly admitted.

"Same here." Vincent and Vulpix added.

"LIARS!" Gothel snapped, making Rapunzel drop to the floor in fear.

"We're telling the truth!" Rapunzel insisted. 

"I believe I said I want his name." Gothel demanded.

"But we already told you, we don't know!" Vincent defended. "We never asked, we don't know, just leave us alone!"

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear..." Gothel glared, she then looked to Rapunzel's paintings with a malicious smirk and acquired magic spells to destroy the paintings.

"No!" Vulpix cried out.

"Don't!" Rapunzel cried.

It was too late, Gothel shattered the paintings into millions of pieces.

"No..." Rapunzel was devastated.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, children." Gothel coldly told Rapunzel and Vincent.

"But they said that they don't know!" Spike and Penelope told her.

Gothel sent glares to the purple dragons.

Penelope and Spike then bowed their heads. "Your ladyship..." they quickly added.

"So, your friends are into your secret, are they?" Gothel smiled heinously and lifted Hobie up with her magic, it looked as though she was going to destroy the rabbit like the paintings and art supplies.

"No, please, stop!" Vulpix begged.

"Please, they don't know!" Rapunzel told her guardian, then looked to the dragons and rabbit. "Go... Go!"

"Come on, Penelope." Spike said to his sister.

The three dragons and rabbit then left the room to leave Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix alone with Gothel.

"Why are you doing this?!" Vincent glared. "You can't keep us locked away from the outside world forever!"

"Watch me..." Gothel taunted. She then destructed the door and made the room taller and taller like a high tower to make it impossible for them to escape from. "HUGO!" she called out the window.

The large and ferocious purple dragon who was Penelope and Spike's father flew when his name was called. 

"Enjoy your time alone," Gothel told Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix. "I'm sure it will refresh your memory. When I come back, I want the name. In the meantime, clean up this mess."

'I truly hate this lady.' Vulpix thought to himself with a growl.

"It appears our little Rapunzel has an adventure spirit with that boy and his fox," Gothel commented once she rode on Hugo's back. "See if she stays put."

"As you wish, Mistress." Hugo nodded as he flew with her.

"Or else..." Gothel firmly added before zapping a painful blast of her magic against Hugo's hip. 

Hugo yelped in slight pain, but he continued to fly with Gothel.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Spike winced.

Penelope felt bad for their father as she watched him ride off with Gothel. "Yeah..." she weakly agreed with her brother.

Matches looked up to the high tower that Vincent, Vulpix, and Rapunzel were trapped in. "Oh, the poor dears..."

Rapunzel grew emotional as she sat next to her destroyed artwork. "But why...?" she sniffled. "Why...?"

Vincent and Vulpix began to comfort her.

Rapunzel held them as she was emotionally distraught.

"That woman reminds me of Frollo from one Dad's stories." Vincent muttered.

Rapunzel overheard that. "Frollo?"

"An evil heartless man." Vincent said.

"He can't be worse than Gothel..." Rapunzel muttered as she cleaned up the artwork.

"I haven't met him, but he sounds like he is," Vincent said, offering to clean up with her to make the job easier. "He raised a child for twenty years and never told him the truth just before he tried to kill said child."

"What?" Rapunzel sounded horrified. 

"Oh, you don't wanna hear this, it's really dark..." Vincent decided to spare her the story.

"Sounds like the guy was heartless and cruel." Vulpix said.

"He was..." Vincent said.

"Tell me?" Rapunzel was curious to hear more, even though this man sounded very dastardly.

"Well... Okay..." Vincent said as he helped her clean up. "It was a dark winter's night and a gypsy couple was trying to escape to the Palace of Justice, but Judge Claude Frollo had caught them. He was cold and iron as the bells of Notre Dame and he wanted the gypsies to be arrested. He believed that the baby they had was stolen goods. The woman ran as fast as she could, but Frollo kicked her down when she cried for sanctuary in a church and found the baby to be hideously ugly, so he tried to drown the baby in a well until the Archdeacon caught him."

"Whew, thank goodness." Rapunzel sighed out of relief.

"He had to pay the price," Vincent continued. "To make up for his misdeeds, he had to care for the child and raise it as his own, but only if the baby would live in the Archdeacon's church in the bell tower. And then Frollo gave the child a cruel name, a name that means half-formed, 'Quasimodo', and that baby became known as the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"And your father actually met this Quasimodo and Frollo?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, Aunt Cherry was with him." Vincent nodded.

"Cool." Vulpix smiled.

"Uncle Forte took them since Aunt Cherry was miserable about not being able to go to a county fair that got rained out during the summer." Vincent said.

"Your uncle sounds more like an adult than your aunt or father do in this story." Rapunzel noted.

"Oh, Uncle Forte's a lot older than Aunt Cherry and Dad," Vincent explained. "It's a very long story, but it's true. They go on all sorts of adventures."

"Your family sounds remarkable..." Rapunzel commented, they were nearly done and she yawned. "Oh, excuse me..."

"Well, it is getting rather late." Vulpix yawned.

Vincent saw the sun was nearly down once he cleaned up the mess the best he could. "Better get some shut-eye."

Rapunzel sighed as she sat on her bed. "I just wish I could've known his name."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that none of us knew his name." Vulpix said.

Rapunzel sighed. "I guess..."

"Get some rest," Vincent soothed. "You've had a long day."

Rapunzel was very upset, but she agreed to getting some rest. "Thank you for your help and coming into town with me... It was really nice."

"That's what friends are for." Vincent smiled.

Rapunzel smiled back as she got ready for bed. Vulpix yawned and stretched, curling up into a ball.

Vincent gently pet his Pokemon. "Guess you're sleepy too." he chuckled a little.

"Uh-Huh." Vulpix nodded, tired.

Vincent took out his Pokeball, he then decided that since he was away from home, he should comfort with Vulpix for the night to feel better. Rapunzel and Vincent told each other good night and Rapunzel went to sleep.

"I wonder if I got Wiccan powers..." Vincent whispered to himself, he then stood up and slowly shut his eyes. "Night, night, it's time for bed, give me something comfy without a night of dread." he recited a bed making spell, waving his pointer finger.

And where to his surprise, he was now wearing night clothes that were comfy.

"Oh, that's a bonus..." Vincent smirked, he then got into the new bed he made, it was a small cot, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. He got under the covers, picked up Vulpix, and let him sleep on top of the bed with him. "Night, Vulpix."

Vulpix was quietly snoring once he was curled up into a ball, already fast asleep. Vincent then went to sleep and while they were sleeping, his paint brush glowed and changed the cot into a much more comfier bed.

Rapunzel's hair had grown to a much longer length while she slept.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" a familiar male voice called.

Rapunzel's eyes opened, when she recognized the voice, she smiled and came to the window and looked down to see the young man she had met earlier with Vincent and Vulpix. 

"Come down!" the young man called for her.

"I can't!" Rapunzel called back sadly.

"Then I'll come up!" The young man called back.

"How?!" Rapunzel called back, confused.

"Let down your hair!" the young man suggested, seeing how long it was.

Rapunzel trusted him, she took a handful of her golden locks and let it down out the window. The young man took a good hold of her hair and started to slowly climb up to come see her. It took a while but he was finally able to get to the top of the tower.

"You're more beautiful than when I first met you." The young man smiled.

"How did you find me?" Rapunzel curiously asked.

"I searched everywhere!" the young man sat on the edge so he could be in the room with her. 

The two were then holding hands, but their moment was ruined by Gothel laughing as she became huge and grabbed Rapunzel. Rapunzel demanded to be let go, but she was in her bed again, revealing it was only a dream.

Her screams of being let go had woken up Vincent and Vulpix. Vulpix yawned, looking a little cranky. He was not mad at Rapunzel, but he did not take waken up this way very kindly.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked with a yawn.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry..." Rapunzel said as she crawled out of bed, she then went out the window and was a little disappointed to see that her prince had not come for her.

Hugo flew by the window, but said nothing, he looked inside to make sure they were staying put.

"Don't worry, big guy, we're staying put." Vincent told the large purple dragon.

Hugo nodded to them and continued to fly off. Rapunzel stared to the full moon and sighed. 

"You were dreaming about 'him', weren't you?" Vincent asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"Yeah." Rapunzel sighed.

"Rapunzel, I'm so sorry..." Vincent came to her side. "I kinda know how you feel."

"You couldn't," Rapunzel looked at him. "I was taken away from my family that maybe even loved me, but Gothel told me they just abandoned me..."

"I actually do know how you feel, because I was taken away from my family when I was a baby and then after a few years, I was reunited with them." Vincent said.

"Y-You were...?" Rapunzel asked in surprise.

"A man named Sykes took me away..." Vincent slowly nodded. "I was with him and his evil dogs, Roscoe and Desoto. He was a loan shark and usually tricked people out of their money. It wasn't until a coincidence of my twin brother and sister and cousin visiting into New York to meet my sister's pen pal that I was reunited with my family..." he then looked away bashfully. "My sister's beautiful and gentle pen pal... She would make a wonderful mother..."

Rapunzel smiled a little teasingly then.

Vincent looked back. "What...?" he bit his lip.

"You sound soft on her..." Rapunzel came back to her bed.

"Well, because I love her." Vincent said.

"That's so sweet..." Rapunzel got comfortable again.

"Yeah..." Vincent smiled as he went to his own bed.

The two then tried to go back to sleep as it was still dark out.

"'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved'." Rapunzel read her hairbrush aloud again as she believed in becoming free from Gothel someday, but no one knew when that time would be. She then gently placed it on her nightstand.

Rapunzel, Vulpix, and Vincent went back to sleep. Vulpix squeezed his eyes, but opened them as a shooting star passed the tower and seemed to fly into the window and transform the hairbrush into a paint brush. He wasn't sure if he really saw that or dreamed it, but he just shrugged and went back to sleep. The next day would be a new day for them all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, what's taking Discord so long?" Spike sighed as he sat outside with Matches while Penelope was sitting with them. 

"Maybe something terrible is going to happen to the baby and he's worried about telling you!" Penelope panicked with them.

"PENELOPE?!" The dragon couple exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Penelope smiled nervously.

"We're worried enough as it is!" Matches folded her arms. "You need to relax yourself, and... And... I JUST WANT OUR BABY BACK!"

Discord then appeared with the egg and with a big smile on his face and where he was excited.

"Thank Celestia!" Spike ran over. "Well, what is it, a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy and a girl." Discord announced.

"See? I told you! I--" Spike and Matches said together, but then looked back at the draconequus. "What!?"

"Yep, they're twins!" Discord cheered.

"T-T-Twins?" Spike's face paled slightly. "I'm having... Oy..." he then fell backwards and fainted. "Ooohhhh..."

"Oh, Spike, twins!" Matches cheered.

"I'm gonna have a niece and a nephew!" Penelope was overjoyed.

"Um, girls..." Hobie said, trying to get their attention as he went over to the fainted male purple dragon.

Penelope and Matches looked over to the rabbit.

"I'm sorry about the noise," Discord told the rabbit, he then poofed into a Mrs. Doubtfire type outfit while cradling the egg in his arms. "I was just telling Mr. and Mrs. Spike the Dragon about their incoming bundle of joy..."

"Looks like he fainted from shock of knowing that they'll have both a son and a daughter." Hobie said.

"Oh, well, I was surprised myself..." Discord said as he continued to rock the unborn hatchling. "I just can't wait to see your faces when they hatch!"

Matches took the egg and hugged it with a light and happy moan. Spike slowly woke up and shook his head. 

"You okay, Spike, dear?" Matches asked.

"Just... Excited, I guess..." Spike chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, hopefully you'll be alright when it comes to changing the diapers." Discord said.

"Oh, man, you had to remind me of that..." Spike put his hands to his eyes.

"Not only that, but it'll be double the trouble." Discord joked and then laughed.

Spike and Matches glared to him.

"I'll help." Penelope offered.

"Thanks." Spike smiled sweetly to his sister.

"It's what siblings are for." Penelope smiled.

Spike and Penelope then hugged each other. Matches smiled, joining in and putting their egg in the center of attention. The dragons then laughed a little.

"Aww~..." Discord smiled at the sight.

"Doesn't Fluttershy need help with some beavers and a dam or something?" Spike asked, both casually and trying to get rid of Discord.

"Oh, you are quite right." Discord said before vanishing.

"Phew!" Spike wiped his forehead.

Penelope looked up worriedly to the tower window that Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix were trapped inside of.

"How's about we get them some berries?" Hobie suggested.

The dragons shrugged, but they decided to go along anyway. Hobie hopped with them.

'Hopefully he won't eat any of the berries.' Spike thought to himself.

Penelope went to get a basket for their berry picking.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent smiled in his sleep as he had a wonderful and slightly romantic dream. Vincent and Jenny were all grown up and dancing together like at a royal ball that Cinderella would have with her prince charming.

"You look very beautiful." Vincent smiled.

"You look so handsome..." Jenny smiled back as she wrapped her one arm behind his back and her other held his hand in the air. 

Vincent dipped her in the dance with a charming smile. Jenny giggled from the dip. They were now about to kiss.

"Um, Dad?" Vulpix's voice said in confusion.

Vincent's lips were puckered in his sleep.

"PAPA!" Vulpix yelled.

Vincent still did not wake up.

"Oh, please don't get mad at me for this..." Vulpix silently prayed before launching a fireball onto Vincent to wake him up.

And which did indeed wake him up.

"Sorry..." Vulpix told his trainer.

Vincent winced, but luckily it didn't hurt too bad or leave a mark. "What is it, boy?"

"I had to wake you up, you were making fishy faces." Vulpix said.

"Fishy faces?" Vincent asked. 

"Yeah... Were you dreaming you were a fish?" Vulpix asked.

"Um... Sure... Why not?" Vincent chuckled.

The sun was now slowly coming up outside. 

Vincent sighed. "I miss alarm clocks right about now..."

"Why? They are so annoying with that stupid noise." Vulpix said.

"Well... Yeah... But I wish I knew what time it was..." Vincent explained.

"It's morning." Rapunzel said, not giving a designated time.

"Well, I guess that's as close as a time as I'm going to get." Vincent shrugged.

Rapunzel looked surprised at the new bed. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I, um, used my magic." Vincent said.

"You have magic?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, kind of a long story..." Vincent said. "To make it short and sweet... My father's a Wiccan... Kinda..."

"That's amazing." Rapunzel smiled.

"Yeah..." Vincent smiled back. "In fact, if it wasn't for Dad or Cousin Thorn, Sarah Ravencroft would've destroyed the world in Oakhaven."

"Your family sounds amazing, Vincent." Rapunzel was very amazed to hear of Vincent's home life, even if he hadn't been apart of those certain adventures, except for the one he told about when he was kidnapped at a young age from his own family.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Vulpix wondered while looking outside.

"Probably getting breakfast..." Vincent said, as soon as he got out of bed, he was changed by magic into his day clothes somehow. He wondered about it, but then shrugged it off. "Saves me the trouble."

Vincent was right, except they kept on having a problem, a certain rabbit kept on eating berries.

The dragons and one rabbit were going around the manor's garden. Matches was keeping the egg warm while Spike, Penelope, and Hobie went on without her.

"Do you think we have enough berries?" Penelope wondered.

"Oh, I'm not... Not sure..." Hobie said as he ate the berries.

"Well, we would if you would stop eating them." Spike glared at the rabbit.

"Who says I'm eating them?" Hobie asked as he picked another berry and ate it.

"Because you just ate one of the berries in the basket." Spike said.

"Heh?" Hobie chuckled nervously.

Penelope had idea about their trapped friends. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" she spoke up. "We bust them out!"

"And how do we do that?" Hobie asked.

".... I haven't figured that part out yet..." Penelope said weakly, then looked to the basket of the fruit. "But... We can bring them this!"

"How's about we turn the berries into paint?" Spike suggested.

"Hey, you might be onto something!" Penelope smiled, she then crushed the berries with her foot to squish them. 

"This will be her new paint since Gothel destroyed her last ones." Spike smiled as he crushed the berries with her.

"Yeah." Matches smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Hugo's voice came behind the purple dragons.

"Father!" Spike and Penelope cried.

Hugo sat on a building in front of the two of them. 

"Um... We're making paint for Rapunzel." Spike explained.

"Yeah." Penelope added.

"That girl is none of your concern." Hugo did not approve.

Penelope looked miserable again. "But, we just thought--"

"A dragon should be terrifying!" Hugo stopped her right there. "Feared by everyone who sees him! And what do you do? Fool around? Play games? Especially you, Spike, you grew up around ponies and they made you all soft and fluffy like one of them, you should be ashamed to be a dragon!"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am!" Spike glared.

"B-Besides," Penelope spoke up. "I'm not sure that I wanna be... Ya know... All that terrifying, or even scary, or mean, oh, definitely not mean..."

Matches's eyes matched the fire from her breath, she did not like how Hugo was treating his children.

"Enough!" Hugo silenced Penelope and Spike. "Have you turned your back on our code of honor? For ages, a mighty dragon stood for power, courage and loyalty!"

"We know, we're sorry." Penelope and Spike frowned.

Hugo glanced to them and flew off, leaving them in their own mess.

"Seriously," Spike said to his sister. "What's his problem? Was he always like this?"

"I don't know." Penelope sighed.

"Oh... Come here..." Spike gave Penelope a hug.

Matches smiled that Spike did that. That was the reason she fell in love with him. He was always so kind, thoughtful, and helpful and would make a wonderful father to their future children. She then blinked as she felt a shake inside the egg shell. "Ooh, the babies are kicking!" she announced, knowing that would brighten the mood a little.

"Does that mean the egg is about to hatch?" Hobie asked.

"Not quite, just kicking, it's still early before the egg hatches." Matches informed.

Spike took the egg and held it up to his ear. "Hello, there..." he said in a small and shy nervous voice. "You don't know me yet, but my name's Spike... You can call me 'Daddy', and maybe when you're older, Dad, and someday if you have babies of your own, I'll be Grand--.... Spike again." he then narrowed his eyes about the idea of being a grandfather.

"Alright, can we go now?" Penelope asked.

"Come on then." Spike climbed onto his mate's back, handing her the egg back.

Matches took the egg back and she flew up with Spike to the high tower. Hobie got onto Penelope's back and Penelope flew with him as well.

"We brought you something, Rapunzel." Hobie said to the blonde girl as she was sitting with Vincent and Vulpix.

"Is it breakfast?" Vulpix asked.

"Um... No?" Spike and Matches said softly.

Penelope tried to squeeze through the window, she flopped in, but luckily, didn't make a mess. "See?" she gestured to the berry paint she and Spike had created.

"Here, you can start painting again!" Hobie smiled.

"We would have had more if Mr. Eats-A-Lot didn't eat any." Spike said.

"But it's my snack time!" Hobie frowned.

Rapunzel picked up the basket, she was deeply touched that they went through that trouble just to make her happy. "I... I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' will do." Spike smiled.

"'What would I do without you?'," Hobie added. "And stuff like that, you know."

Matches glanced at him, but smiled to the blonde girl. "You're welcome, Rapunzel."

"Oh, we forgot one teeny-tiny detail," Penelope noticed nervously. "The paintbrush."

"If only we had a paintbrush around here." Vulpix said dramatically, before winking to his trainer.

"How about this one?" Hobie asked, bringing over a silver-colored paintbrush. "Now, I know my eyes are tricking me, I could have sworn this use to be a hairbrush."

Rapunzel took the paint brush, quizzically. "I don't understand..."

"Come on, Rapunzel," Vulpix encouraged. "What're you waiting for? Dip it in and paint, paint, paint!"

Rapunzel didn't know where to paint since she now longer had a canvas, but she settled for the wall, she dipped her brush in the berry paint and it appeared to be magical.

"How'd you do that?" Penelope asked.

"I just thought of the blue sky and there it was." Rapunzel answered.

"I wonder." Vincent said before bringing out his paintbrush.

Rapunzel stepped back and allowed Vincent to have a turn. Vincent had a thought before he started to paint with his own brush. And where just like what happened when Rapunzel painted, more scenery appeared.

"I was thinking of the grass in the village." Vincent told them.

"Here, you don't even need paint," Hobie smiled. "See? I could eat more berries!"

Matches glanced to her mate with a teasing smirk. "It's like when we visit Rarity and she has jewels for her new ensembles."

"Yeah." Spike nodded.

Vincent and Rapunzel continued to paint on the wall. The more the painted, the more it looked like they were there. A butterfly even came to life and flew out of the wall. Vulpix watched the butterfly and looked cross-eyed as the butterfly landed on the bridge of his nose. 

"Wow, it looks...." Matches smiled.

"Amazing." Spike added.

"Show us all the places you've been!" Penelope got excited again once the painting finished itself and it looked like a map of the village. "I wanna see them all!"

"Okay, well, there's the blacksmith and the baker shop." Vincent said, pointing to different spots of the painting.

"There's the main square..." Rapunzel added.

"Oh, don't forget about the garden outside the castle." Vulpix sat up slightly.

"Where?" Penelope came closer, her tail accidentally swinging. "Where!"

Hobie yelled out as he flew off the floor and ended up going through the wall with a glow around him like he could transport into the painting somehow.

"Whoa!" Spike's eyes widened.

"Hobie!" Rapunzel pulled the rabbit out. 

Hobie stammered, unsure of what to say or do about the situation he was just in.

"Are you okay, Hobie?" Vincent asked.

"I thought I was a goner..." Hobie stammered.

Rapunzel looked curiously to the painting.

"Well, twist my tail!" Penelope was amazed. 

Rapunzel came close, she put her hand in through the wall and took it back out to show a tweeting bird.

"That's amazing." Vulpix smiled.

The bird flapped its wings and flew out the window to freedom.

Rapunzel smiled back. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Are you crazy!?" Hobie looked at her. "You could turn into a blob of paint!"

"That's better than being a prisoner." Rapunzel said.

"I'm coming with you." Vincent said.

"Me too." Vulpix said.

Penelope, Hobie, Spike, and Matches were staying behind. Rapunzel caressed them and even kissed Spike and Matches's egg before stepping through the painting portal with Vincent and Vulpix. And where as if by magic, all three of them walked into the painting, taking them to the village. Penelope, Hobie, Spike, and Matches watched and stood close together. Matches hummed a soothing lullaby as she cradled the egg.

The three adventurers opened their eyes and they were exactly where they were when they came yesterday. 

"Is that you?" the young man noticed them and stood up from the spot he was sitting on, though he seemed more focused on Rapunzel. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"We've been...." Rapunzel said, unsure what to say.

"Well..." Vulpix said, also unsure.

"It's hard to explain." Vincent told him.

"It's a long story..." Rapunzel concluded.

"I hoped you might come back here," the young man came closer to them. "I've realized I don't even know your names."

"Rapunzel." the blonde girl introduced.

"Vincent." the lost boy introduced.

"Vulpix." the fire fox Pokemon introduced.

The young man nodded, repeating their names, feeling glad he finally knew. "My name is--"

"Please, don't tell us." Rapunzel stopped him.

"Why not?" the young man frowned.

"It's better we don't know." Vincent and Vulpix smiled.

The young man shook his head. "You're full of surprises."

Rapunzel looked to her paint brush and held it out to the young man. "Can you help us find the maker of this brush?"

The young man took it and read the inscription. "Don't your parents know?"

"I have not seen my parents since I was a baby." Rapunzel explained.

"I'm sorry." the young man handed the brush back.

"Whoever made it might be able to help you find out where your parents are." Vincent smiled to Rapunzel.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Rapunzel agreed.

The young man went into a deep think to help them out. "I'd say we start with the silversmith."

"Perfect." Vulpix smiled.

The young man led them through the village and decided to help them.

"So, is this silversmith that big, muscular guy we saw last time we were here?" Vulpix asked him.

"Blacksmith." Vincent corrected, knowing which guy he meant.

"Oh..." Vulpix pouted. "What's the difference?"

"Um, well, uh..." Vincent said, unsure of how the blacksmith and silversmith were different.

"A blacksmith works with iron and steel," the young man explained for him. "A silversmith makes art out of the metal they work with, like making dishes, bowls, or even cups... Or in this case, paintbrushes."

"Ohh, do most blacksmiths have muscles?" Vulpix asked.

"Well, the one around here does..." the young man chuckled. "Let's go see the silversmith though."

"Oh, all right..." Vulpix pouted.

There was an elderly man at work as the young man led them into his shop, he then saw them come, but mostly the young man. "Oh, Your High--Hi... Hi! Hello! How are you?" he asked casually. "Erm... What can I do for you, erm, gentlefolk?"

"Do you know who made this?" Vincent asked, showing him Rapunzel's paintbrush.

The man gently took the paint brush for a closer look. "Yes, I do!" he cheered slightly. "Look at the fine details... Very fine work."

"You made it?" Rapunzel asked hopefully.

"Oh, not me," the silversmith handed the brush back. "My brother."

"That's wonderful, can we speak with him?" Vulpix asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid not I haven't spoken to him in years." The silversmith sighed.

"Why not?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, the feud I'm afraid..." the silversmith sighed. "He lives in Wilhelm's Kingdom."

"Can't you visit him?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Nobody has gone back and forth between the kingdoms since the feud started." the young man explained to them.

"You must miss him." Vincent frowned.

"More than I can say, young one, more than I can say." The silversmith sighed.

Vincent frowned, he nearly had a feud with Akito back in the days of the Loonatics thanks to the negative influence of Captain Pollution, but luckily it was resolved before it could get serious, though it was pretty serious at the time since they were only children and all.

Back in the Tower...

"Do you think they're really there?" Penelope asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Hobie said.

"Oh..." Penelope pouted. "I miss them already."

"Don't worry, Penelope..." Spike soothed. "They'll be back fast!"

"Uh-Oh, not fast enough!" Hobie's ears twitched. "Big Bad Gothel on the horizon!"

"What?!" All three dragons asked out of shock.

"What're we gonna do!?" Matches panicked. "If Gothel founds out Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix are gone, who knows what she'll do to Hugo!?"

"Nothing more than he deserves." Hobie scoffed since Hugo was a rather crude dragon due to how he treated his own children.

"Hobie, this is serious, we have to get Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix back!" Spike told the rabbit.

"In three minutes?" Hobie replied. "That's how long it takes Gothel to get here!"

"We have to do something. Our father!" Penelope and Spike begged.

"Hmm..." Hobie tried to think up a plan. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll stop Gothel and we'll find the others."

"We!?" Matches glanced at him.

"Just trust me, okay?" Hobie said to the green dragon.

"Great, you guys stop, we both go," Penelope agreed. "I like it, it's a one thing. Come on, Spike!"

Spike kissed Matches before going with his sister.

"I'm going to become ferret food." Hobie said, worriedly.

Matches rolled her eyes and sat on the egg again.

"No!" Penelope just remembered something. "I can't fly over the magic wall and I don't know where the village is. How are we gonna find them? I mean, they went through there!" she then pointed to the painting.

"There's your answer!" Hobie smiled.

"U-Us?" Penelope trembled. "Go in the painting too? Isn't it... Us?"

Hobie nodded, urging for them to continue on.

"Come on, sis, let's go." Spike said.

"Oh... All right..." Penelope agreed.

"Be good until I get back..." Spike gently stroked the egg before leaving with Penelope.

While that was going on, the young man, Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix were now in front of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I didn't find out more about your parents." the young man told Rapunzel.

"I'm not giving up." Rapunzel sounded determined.

"Same here." Vincent and Vulpix smiled.

"Good... So... I... I was wondering if... Well... here." the young man sounded nervous and handed a scroll over to Rapunzel.

"'You are invited to the masked ball in honor of the Prince's birthday'." Rapunzel read aloud once she opened the paper up.

"It's tonight," the young man explained. "I would've given it to you sooner, but you are hard to find--"

'Aww! Why weren't we invited?' Vulpix thought to himself.

"You must be pretty important person if you were invited to the prince's ball." Rapunzel said to the young man.

"Oh... I do not know about that," the young man smiled casually. "Will you come?"

"Yes, well, only if Vincent and Vulpix are also invited." Rapunzel said.

"They could come as your guests." the young man allowed.

Vincent and Vulpix smiled that they could come too.

"I'd love to!" Rapunzel agreed then. "It's just ... I've never been to a masked ball. What's it like?"

"You'll see for yourself tonight, I'll pick you three up at 7:00 with my carriage." The young man said.

"No!" Rapunzel unintentionally yelled, then covered it up. "Uh, no... We'll meet you there."

"So mysterious..." the young man smirked. "All right. I guess I'll be able to recognize you behind the mask."

"You think so?" Vincent asked, curiously.

"Of course, her hair," the young man gestured to Rapunzel's golden locks. "It's a beautiful giveaway." 

"He's right." Vulpix smiled.

Rapunzel smiled bashfully and then she held hands with the young man.

'Looks like someone is in love.' Vincent thought to himself with a smile.

Gothel had arrived and Penelope and Spike still hadn't left. Spike was ready to go, but Penelope was too chicken. Hobie kept trying to push the purple female dragon through the wall. 

"Would you hurry up?!" Matches glared.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Penelope grunted. "Wait, what am I doing?" she then stopped herself.

"Penelope, we don't have time for this!" Spike reminded his sister. 

"Just move!" Hobie glared.

Penelope got nervous again, but this time, she actually stepped through the painting. 

"Thank Celestia..." Spike muttered before going after her. 

"Finally." Matches sighed.

Penelope and Spike disappeared from the tower and came right where Rapunzel, Vincent, Vulpix, and the young man were.

"Yes, we made it!" Spike cheered.

"We actually made it." Penelope smiled.

The young man drew his sword at the two dragons. "Stand back!"

"Wait!" Rapunzel stopped him. "They're our friends!" 

"Yeah!" Vincent added.

"Watch it with that thing!" Penelope put the sword down. 

"Yeah, somepony could get seriously hurt!" Spike added.

"You're friends with two dragons?" The young man asked Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix, surprised.

"Hey, our names are Spike and Penelope, bucko." Spike scoffed.

"You guys have to come with us," Penelope whispered to Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix. "Gothel's coming!" 

"Um, give us a minute with them." Vulpix said.

The young man watched them go.

"What is it?" Vincent asked once they came to a quiet spot with the purple dragons. 

"You must come back, please!" Spike pleaded. "When Gothel finds out you're gone, who knows what she'll do to our father? And.. I... I... I MISS MATCHES!" he then developed separation anxiety and started to cry. 

"Don't worry, bro, you'll be back with Matches soon." Penelope soothed her brother.

"I'm sorry, I just never noticed how lonely it is without her!" Spike bawled like a baby.

Rapunzel did not want to leave, but she knew that Hugo's life was important too. "We have to go," she told the young man. "We'll see you tonight and we'll explain everything!" 

"I'll be waiting for you!" The young man told her.

"Come on, Matches." Hobie told the green female dragon.

"Are you insane!?" Matches asked once she saw his way out to meet Gothel. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going down--"

Hobie grabbed her and the two of them were now sliding down the pipe, Matches kept a firm hold on the egg so it wouldn't crack or scramble. 

"If we die, I am so going to fry you to a crisp!" Matches glared at Hobie.

"U-U-Understood." Hobie gulped. 

Luckily, they both got to have safe landings, as did the egg.

"Are you all right?" Matches asked.

"I think so..." Hobie rubbed his head.

"Not you!" Matches scolded, then smiled to her egg. "Oh, thank goodness, not a crack or even a rip!" 

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking!" Hobie glared.

Matches glared back, snarling with her eyes flashing.

"Gah!" Hobie yelped.

They both then looked over as Hugo was now before Gothel. 

"Wait, your ladyship!" Hobie called out. "Wait!"

Gothel heard the voice and turned to see the hopping rabbit. 

"Please! I need, er...you see, I got to...oh, what am I saying, what am I saying?" Hobie stammered anxiously.

"Spit it out, rabbit!" Gothel demanded.

"Quick, think of something." Matches whispered.

"Umm... Oh... It's my spine!" Hobie grabbed his backside. "I can barely hop! It's a miracle I can even go out the door! Let me tell you, this is getting pathetic to be a hopeless rabbit!"

Gothel laughed at that. "Hopeless..." 

"No, please, stop!" Matches begged.

Gothel got onto Hugo's back, ignoring them.

"I need a tonic to kill me!" Hobie panicked. "It hurts! The pain, really, you know!" he then grabbed onto her shoes. 

"Yeah!" Matches told her.

Meanwhile...

"How are we going to get back in time?" Vincent asked. 

They then remembered how they got to the village.

"The paintbrush!" Penelope, Rapunzel, Spike, Vincent, and Vulpix said together.

They all ran and flew down a set of stairs and came in front of a wooden door. 

"We'll come back and clean it up later." Rapunzel said before painting on the door. 

"Hopefully the distraction is going well." Penelope said.

Rapunzel painted the tower as quickly as she could. While she did that, Vulpix began to pray. Rapunzel painted the tower with her magic brush, and like before, the painting came to life and became a portal to the other side, allowing her to transport from place to place.

"Okay, let's get going." Vulpix smiled before going through the magic painting/portal.

Hugo kept flying with Gothel on his back, much to Hobie's nervousness.

Gothel picked up the rabbit by his ears. "You're useless!"

"Give him to me!" Otto begged hungrily. "I'll leave you the lucky rabbit feet!"

"These?" Hobie grew frightened again. "Oh, no, you don't want these, no, no... I come from a long-line of unlucky rabbits, you know, trust me! I mean, look at these feet... corns, bunions, ingrown toenails, a real mess."

Gothel then threw Hobie down.

"Don't worry, I got ya!" Matches called out.

Hobie yelled out, he fell through a tree and ended up on Matches's back. Matches caught him and gently flew down back to lower ground with him.

"Oh, dear..." Hobie frowned, looking up as Gothel and Hugo flew off.

Penelope, Rapunzel, Spike, Vincent, and Vulpix made it through the tower painting, it had worked like it did with the village painting.

'It worked!' Vulpix thought to himself.

"Quickly, cover up the painting." Vincent told them.

They hurriedly covered up the painting as Gothel was coming with Hugo. Spike and Penelope watched for their father just to be on the safe side.

"And there." Vincent said as the wardrobe now covered the painting/portal.

"That should do it." Vulpix agreed.

Gothel came in as if on cue to inspect them. Penelope stood close by Spike and he gently held her hand to soothe her like a good big brother.

"So, Hugo, your children are with Rapunzel, that boy, and fox once again!" Gothel observed.

"They're not doing anything wrong." Vincent said.

"I guess a couple of foolish scared little dragons are much to worry about!" Gothel mocked. "Especially one to be raised by magical ponies!"

Hugo grinned to that, but he seemed a little sad in the eyes. Penelope and Spike were visibly sad. Vulpix visibly growled at Gothel for saying such a thing.

"So, Rapunzel, I assume your memory is improved," Gothel coldly looked to the trio. "Are you ready to tell me who you met?"

"Lady, we already told you, we don't know!" Vincent defended.

"He's right." Rapunzel said.

Matches was sitting on her egg and reading a brochure for a place called Dragon Land.

"Oh... Fine!" Gothel scoffed. "Rot here for all I care," she then looked to the mighty dragon outside. "Watch these children of yours. They're a little too friendly for my taste."

"Yes, Mistress." Hugo obeyed.

'That lady is seriously getting my last nerve.' Vulpix thought to himself with a growl.

Gothel and Hugo then flew away together. Even though he was a little rough and tough, Penelope and Spike were relieved.

Penelope hugged Rapunzel. "You saved our father!"

"Yeah!" Spike added.

"For now," Rapunzel let go. "But we can't stay."

"She's right, we have a party to get to." Vincent remembered.

"Yeah." Vulpix nodded.

Penelope and Rapunzel moved the wardrobe out of the way of the painting so they could get out of here in secret.

"We all have to go," Rapunzel said then. "I'm going to leave tonight. And you have to convince your father to go, too. Somewhere where Gothel can't find you."

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

They all had to think it over.


	11. Chapter 11

Matches hummed as she looked at the brochure. 

"What are you doing?" Spike asked his mate.

"Look at this wonderful place," Matches turned the brochure for him to see. "There's dragons all around with many other magical creatures that no one would ever see... Sometimes human children who are lucky enough can even visit. Oh, just think of our children living in a place like this!"

"Cool, mind if I take a look?" Spike asked.

Matches handed him the brochure. "They could become bilingual on their first day of school," she smiled fondly. "I hear the teacher speaks Spanish."

"Awesome!" Spike smiled.

Matches smiled as they looked through the brochure together. 

"It looks so wonderful..." Spike smiled. "Say... You think our kids will ever meet a human?"

"Maybe someday..." Matches giggled.

"Um, Rapunzel, since we're going to a masked ball, don't you think the three of us should you change?" Vincent suggested.

"Just what I was thinking..." Rapunzel agreed. 

"This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," Vincent commented. "Though, hopefully you and that guy won't get poisoned in the end..."

"Yes, hopefully." Hobie said.

Rapunzel opened the wardrobe and looked for a decent enough dress to wear.

"Wait, why not use your paintbrushes to paint yourselves something decent to wear?" Spike suggested.

"Hmm..." Rapunzel took the brush. "I wonder if it'd even work..." she then painted a dress on the wall.

Vincent decided to do the same for his suit on a different wall.

"Ooh..." Vulpix smiled.

"Go ahead!" Penelope urged in anticipation. "Try them on!"

"Yeah, we wanna see how they look on you guys." Spike added.

"Okay... Let's do this then." Vincent nodded.

Rapunzel and Vincent then walked into their paintings and they came out, dressed in their new dress and suit. 

"Well... What do you think?" Rapunzel asked with a smile.

"Beautiful." Penelope smiled at Rapunzel.

"Handsome." Spike smiled at Vincent.

Rapunzel looked in the mirror and shrugged. "I think it's too simple."

"Then get busy and paint over it, deary." Matches suggested.

Vincent looked in the mirror as well. "Hmm, this one's too simple too."

"Well, you know what to do." Vulpix nudged him.

Vincent and Rapunzel then redid their fancy clothes the best that they could. But the next one they did, looked too fancy.

"Yuck!" Vulpix cringed.

"Ooh, that might be a bit too much..." Matches shuddered slightly.

Rapunzel and Vincent then tried one more time. But the next ones they had on didn't look like it would be for a ball, it looked like it could be in an art museum.

"Definitely has a little bit of time." Hobie commented.

"Ugh, and I thought shopping with Aunt Darla took forever!" Vincent was a little annoyed with this.

"Try again once more, but this time, paint much longer." Vulpix suggested.

Vincent puffed air from his cheeks. "Okay, if you say..." 

Rapunzel then agreed to Vulpix's suggestion and she got straight to work with Vincent. And where they started to paint, but this time, much longer, causing for the room to become really bright. Spike, Vulpix, Penelope, Matches, and Hobie waited.

As they waited, Matches was telling them all about Dragon Land. Matches had thought about moving with Spike since they were starting a life together and now going to raise twin dragon babies and thought that they should be with other dragons since Spike never really got that chance growing up. Unknown to any of them, the bright glows seemed to have caught the attention of a certain evil ferret.

"This is the one." Rapunzel said in her new dress.

"I really feel like an aristocrat." Vincent agreed in his new suit.

"You both look fabulous!" Vulpix cheered.

"Thanks, now for you." Vincent smiled.

"Who me?" Vulpix smiled bashfully.

"Yes you." Vincent said.

"Couldn't be..." Vulpix smiled.

"Come here..." Vincent smirked to him.

"Okay... But nothing dopey, alright?" Vulpix replied.

"I promise." Vincent nodded to him. He began to work his magic and Vulpix was now appearing a suit that made him look handsome.

Vulpix closed his eyes. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost... I don't wanna spoil the surprise..." Vincent smiled.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Vulpix compromised.

"Oh, you are such a naughty Pokemon." Vincent said playfully.

Vulpix smirked, closing his eyes then. "Papa, will I like the surprise?"

"Oh, trust me, it's to die for, metaphorically speaking." Vincent said.

Vulpix nodded as he waited.

Vincent finally finished and backed away. "Okay, you can look now."

Vulpix opened his eyes to see his reflection in the mirror. And where he liked what he saw.

"Do you like it?" Vincent asked.

"No, I don't like it." Vulpix said.

"Oh..." Vincent frowned.

"I love it." Vulpix then said.

"Really?" Vincent smiled.

"Yeah." Vulpix smiled back.

Vincent hugged his fire fox Pokemon. "I thought you would..."

While they were all praising the outfits, Otto had sneakily came in without any of them noticing and saw the invitation to the ball and decided to take it to his mistress. No one noticed Otto, they were too engrossed about Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix's new outfits and the anticipation of the royal ball.

"Well, we're almost ready for the ball." Vincent said.

"What else do we need?" Rapunzel asked.

"Why, a mask of course!" Hobie reminded. "Whoever goes to a masked ball without a mask?" he then handed her a homemade mask.

"Yeah." Spike smiled, showing two other homemade masks.

"You made these for us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Thank you." Vincent smiled.

Hobie and Spike smiled.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Vulpix said.

"Uh-Oh," Hobie said. "It's--"

Gothel came into the tower. Vulpix lowly growled, really wanting to hurt the woman right now.

"Look at that," Gothel greeted. "You do look lovely in your party dress, Rapunzel and so does the boy in his suit, oh, and he's even dressed up his fox. It's just your hair. It's not quite right."

"What are you talking about? Her hair looks lovely." Vincent said.

"I don't like it." Gothel disagreed, she then cut Rapunzel's hair with her magic.

"NO!" the others cried out.

"Why would you do that?!" Vulpix growled.

"You are the lowest, meaniest, nastiest--" Hobie growled at the woman.

"Otto, he's all yours." Gothel allowed her ferret for the rabbit's turn of phrase.

Otto eagerly jumped at Hobie then, but he missed as Penelope picked up the rabbit, getting him out of the ferret's way. Matches moved out of the way and glared to the ferret.

"Oh, what's this?" Otto picked up the egg.

"DROP IT!" Matches growled viciously.

Vincent came over and snatched the egg away from the ferret and brought it back to Matches. Matches took the egg and quietly purred with tears in her eyes.

"Don't hurt any of them!" Rapunzel told the ferret, then looked to her guardian. "It's me you want, but why? I still don't understand."

"And neither do I." Vulpix said, sneakily placing Vincent's paintbrush into his trainer's pocket.

Gothel was about to say more until a butterfly caught her attention. She then noticed the magical painting. "There's magic around this."

"Uh-Oh..." Vincent nervously chewed his lip.

Spike tried to get Gothel away from the painting. "Nothing to see here!"

"Yeah, nothing," Vulpix added. "Nothing at all."

Gothel looked at them, she knew this had to be special to them which meant she had to destroy it.

"Please don't destroy it." Vulpix begged.

Gothel growled and she used the bewitching magic she had to destroy the painting. "And you all are connected somehow!" she then looked to the dragons, Pokemon, and rabbit. "Get out! OUT!"

"No!" Vulpix growled.

Penelope, Hobie, Spike, and Matches were going to do as told however. But of course, Penelope had gotten stuck. Gothel rolled her eyes and pushed Penelope out with her magic.

"Hey, stop hurting my sister!" Spike scolded.

"Yeah!" Matches added.

Gothel glared at them and forced them out too. Matches and Spike yelled once they were out.

"And don't forget this hideous thing!" Gothel threw the egg out the window.

Luckily Matches caught the egg before it could get hurt. Spike cradled the egg. Both Matches and Spike then glared up at the window since Gothel had thrown their defenseless egg down with them.

"I hope that witch gets what's coming to her." Spike said.

"Amen." Matches nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe she threw me out!" Vulpix glared.

"When did she do that?" Spike asked.

"She threw me out!" Vulpix whined.

"Oh, don't worry..." Hobie tried to soothe. "I just hope Vincent and Rapunzel are all right up there."

They were alright, but Gothel had an evil look on her face as she found what made the painting portal or at least one of them that made it.

"Miss Gothel, no!" Vincent tried to stop her.

"NO!" Rapunzel added.

Gothel then destroyed Rapunzel's silver paint brush. "Hugo, come here!"

Hugo flew over, looking mighty as always.

Gothel sat on his back and glared at the two. "One more chance, you two!" she demanded. "Who's the boy? Tell me his name!"

"We don't know!" Rapunzel and Vincent told her.

"They're telling you the truth!" Vulpix yelled.

Gothel glared at him and hit him with her magic.

Vulpix whined, but then growled. "That's it!" 

"Then live with your lies forever!" Gothel glared to Rapunzel and Vincent before casting a spell. "'Tower, Tower, do your part, never release your prisoner with a lying heart and while these words are spoken, this spell will never be broken'!"

The entire tower was now being covered up by the spell.

Gothel and Hugo then flew down.

"Hugo, you disappoint me," Gothel scolded the dragon. "Your children are a couple of disgraces. More loyal to their friends than mistress."

"Penelope's still young, she'll learn," Hugo defended. "Also, Spike is really close to Twilight Sparkle, otherwise known as the Princess of Friendship in Equestria."

"Or maybe their father should learn where his loyalty's are towards." Gothel said before using his magic to chain up the large dragon like a dog to the tower.

Hugo tried to escape, but found himself unable to. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sure I'll have time to deal it with you later," Gothel mocked. "Right now, I'm coming for a little dance with Rapunzel's mysterious suitor."

Otto added in a laugh in response.

"No!" Rapunzel cried out. "NO!"

"You won't get away with this!" Vincent yelled like a brave and noble hero.

"I already have!" Gothel told him.

Rapunzel was emotionally distraught, now she would never see her dream boy again. Vincent frowned and did his best to comfort her. While that was going on, Hugo was trying to break free from the chain.


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope, Spike, and Matches decided to see Hugo to help him out a little.

"Father..." Spike and Penelope whispered.

"I expected more from you." Hugo sounded cold.

"You don't understand, Rapunzel and Vincent-" Penelope and Spike started.

"They tried to save you!" Matches added.

"Look at me!" Hugo glared at them. "I'm chained like a common dog because of you and your friends!"

"Hey, you should be grateful that we came back at all!" Vulpix growled.

"Vulpix!" Penelope, Matches, and Spike gasped slightly.

"Well it's true!" Vulpix huffed. "You're too hard on your own children! I know parents expect the best out of their children, but they're trying their best and it's not Spike's fault he was raised by ponies!"

"Are you saying that it's my fault?!" Hugo glared.

Vulpix stepped back. "Well, no, but..."

"If you don't have anything else to say, I suggest that you stay quiet!" Hugo told him.

Vulpix wanted to say more, but he decided to keep quiet, he then backed up to the others.

"Hugo, stop, you're frightening the babies!" Matches scolded as she felt the egg shaking on the inside of the shell.

Hugo just humphed and began to try to break the chain again.

"Okay, we saw him," Spike glared to his mate. "Are you happy now?"

"I thought seeing his family would cheer him up!" Matches defended.

"I thought so too, but I guess we were wrong, I don't think anything is ever going to cheer him up." Spike said.

"Cheer him up? What do you mean? Can't your mother cheer him up, Spike?" Vulpix asked.

"Mother?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, you know..." Vulpix insisted.

Penelope tried to make Vulpix stop talking, she put her arms up and shook her head behind Spike's back.

"Sh-She's no longer alive, is she?" Vulpix asked, Penelope afraid to know the truth.

"Everybody has a mother..." Matches told her mate.

"Penelope and I don't have a mother," Spike explained. "Right, Penelope?"

Penelope looked down with her eyes shut.

"What is it?" Spike asked his sister.

Penelope looked back at her brother. "She... She passed away sometime after you were taken from us... She was so emotionally upset that she couldn't live with it... So she took her own life."

"What?! That's terrible." Vulpix gasped.

"S-S-She did?" Spike asked, never knowing about that.

"I'm sorry, Spike..." Penelope said to her brother. "She was so distraught that you were separated from us, she couldn't live with the grief, she thought you could have been killed and she thought no mother should live with or go through that."

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Vulpix comforted.

"Penelope..." Spike now had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it'd be good to just dump it on you when we agreed you'd come for a visit to meet us," Penelope explained. "I'm sorry, Spike..."

"I-I just wished I could have met her." Spike sighed.

"I'm so sorry..." Penelope hugged her brother.

Spike sniffled and hugged back, tears streaming down his face. This was a lot for Spike to take i,n but he knew that he had to accept the truth and then there was their father. Matches gently stroked his back with a sympathetic pout. Spike looked back to her.

"I don't even remember my own parents..." Matches said to Spike. "But I consider Ms. Grimwood to be my mother sometimes... Her and those girls of hers are like family to me."

"Well, I guess Twilight and the girls are family to me too." Spike smiled.

Penelope smiled softly. "You gonna be okay, Spike?"

"Could I just have a moment?" Spike asked.

"Of course..." Penelope soothed.

When they got back to the manor, they let Spike have some time alone.

Spike walked out and looked up at the night sky. "Um... H-Hello there..." he said, seemingly to no one. "Mother, if you're out there... I just want to let you know that I'm sorry we couldn't meet each other... But, I think you'd be very proud of me... I admit, I was a little sneaky, especially on my birthday and I took advantage of getting more presents than a book from Twilight like I would every year, but... I'm getting better... You're also going to be a grandmother. I may not have been able to know you, Mother, but I really hope you're happy where you are and I wish you were here right now... Father is most upset... I'm sure he'll warm up eventually though, but... Thank you for hatching me, and may the good lord bless you from high up above the world so high... Like an angel in the sky."

"I just knew that you were alive." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Spike looked around. "Who said that...? Matches? Penelope?"

The wind gently blew then around Spike's face and it seemed to console him somehow. And where a large female purple dragon appeared right in front of him.

"Whoa!" Spike yelped out and ran off, a little overwhelmed at first, he did not recognize the dragon.

"Whoa, hold on, Spike!" the dragon said, picking him up in her hands. "After you disappear as a hatchling, this is the kind of welcome you give your mother?"

Spike poked his head out. "M-M-Mother?"

"Yes, Spike, it's me." The large female dragon smiled.

"M-Mother?" Spike did a double take, then saw she had Penelope's eyes but didn't have wings like him, then hugged her with an overjoyed smile. "Mother!"

"Surprise!" His mother smiled.

Spike chuckled.

"Oh, look at you, how much you've grown..." his mother smiled naturally. "You have your father's eyes and you look so intelligent and strong."

"Well, I don't like to brag." Spike smiled smugly and flexed his arms.

"You are so much like your father when he was your age." His mother chuckled.

Spike smiled to his long-lost mother, but then frowned. "Why did you take your own life?" he pouted. "Didn't you think about Father or Penelope?"

"I'm so sorry, Spike, I was just in so much grief that Celestia's guards took you, I just couldn't bear it any longer..." his mother explained. "I wanted to believe you were alive and well, but I just missed you so much and we never saw you after that."

"But then, how are you here?" Spike asked.

"It wasn't my time yet." His mother smiled.

"Huh?" Spike asked. "What do you mean?"

"Really?" Spike asked with a smile. "Come on, Mother, let's go see Father! He'll be so happy to see you! I-" he then accidentally walked off her hand. "Waaaauughh!"

"Hold your horses, Spike!" his mother picked him up by his tail.

"Come on, let's go see Father!" Spike grew excited. "You'll meet him, see Penelope again, then you can meet Matches! We're gonna have a baby! Two of them I mean, and,... And..."

"Slow down, Spike, slow down, we'll be able to do all that." His mother giggled.

"When?" Spike asked.

"When the time is right..." his mother gently set him back down on the ground. "I'll be watching... I must say, I'm very proud of you, Spike..."

Spike smiled to her again with tears, but of joy and not sadness. "Um... I guess this is goodbye until later?"

"Goodbye until later..." his mother repeated, then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you then, my little dragon..." she then went off, disappearing within the air as she walked away.

"Bye... Mom..." Spike said with a tear in his eye as he waved. He then heard his father's grunts, telling him that he was trying to break the chain again. It made him sad to see his father like this, even if he had been a rather tough and cold father to begin with.

Penelope was coming back with Hobie and Vulpix. "He won't listen to me..."

"Are you gonna let that stop you?" Vulpix asked.

"I wish Rapunzel were here.." Penelope sighed.

"And I wish my papa were..." Vulpix agreed with her.

"Well, if they were here, what would they tell you?" Hobie asked the dragon and fire fox Pokemon.

"That she/he loves me." Penelope and Vulpix smiled.

"So..." Hobie prompted them.

"Um, are you sure?" Spike asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hobie smiled.

"Come on, Vulpix." Penelope told the fire fox Pokemon, going to fly over to Hugo right now.

Spike decided to come along with them.

Penelope saw her brother and decided to carry him over. "Must be hard to be a dragon without wings."

"Oh, I flew my way..." Spike chuckled.

"How?" Vulpix asked.

"Well, I'd catch a ride of course..." Spike said to him. "I come from a world of winged horses, remember?"

"Ohh." Vulpix smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Spike soothed.

Hugo was looking rather down as Penelope flew over.

"Father, please, we have to tell you something." Penelope spoke up.

"No!" Hugo grew angry. "Enough from you!"

"We're going to tell you anyway." Spike said assertively.

"Rapunzel and Vincent saved your life and you didn't even know it!" Penelope added. "They were free, and they came back here because we asked them to!"

"What?" Hugo asked surprised.

"They came back so Gothel wouldn't destroy you," Vulpix explained.

"It's true!" Spike added. "We have to help them escape the tower!"

"Please, Father, please!" Penelope begged.

Hugo was touched. "I... I did not know..." he then tried to get off the chain again. "I wish I could help, but it's impossible... I've served Gothel for many years and her spells are unbreakable."

"I won't give up." Penelope and Spike said, sounding mighty.

"A mighty thought." Hugo actually admired that.

"They don't deserve to be trapped like this." Spike stated sharply.

"Children, the tower only trap a prisoner with a lying heart." Hugo reminded his young ones.

"Papa wouldn't lie." Vulpix spoke up.

"And Rapunzel isn't a liar either." Penelope said and then gasped with a smile, remembering what Gothel said.

"If that's so..." Hugo started.

"Penelope, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Spike smiled to his sister.

"I sure am." Penelope smiled back.

"Come on then, I know you can do it, fly to the window!" Spike coached.

"You got it." Penelope smiled and flew them up towards the tower's window to tell the good news.

Vincent was trying to think of a way out while he was sulking with Rapunzel.

"Guys! Guys! You haven't been lying to Gothel!" Spike told them.

"So our father thinks Gothel's spell can't stop either of you." Penelope smiled.

Rapunzel tried to think back. "What did Gothel say?"

"Never release a prisoner-" Spike started.

"With a lying heart." Penelope, Rapunzel, and Vincent then finished together.

"Exactly!" Spike cheered.

"Hugo may be right..." Rapunzel smiled, but was nervous to try it, but she was willing to go through with it.

"Okay, then let's give it a try." Vincent said.

Hobie was hiding behind Penelope's ears. "Oh, I can't look, I can't look!" he cried.

Rapunzel and Vincent helped each other and stood on the window sill.

"Ladies first." Vincent told the blonde girl.

Rapunzel nodded, then looked to Penelope. "Here we go..." she then took a deep breath and jumped onto the female purple dragon's back.

"Me next." Vincent said before taking a deep breath and jumping out and onto the female purple dragon's back.

Penelope smiled once they were on.

"Phew!" Vincent was relieved they made it.

"First time riding a dragon?" Penelope asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually, this is my first time." Vincent said.

"Well, hang on tight, it's gonna be bumpy for a first timer." Penelope advised, then flew them over to Hugo.

"You got it." Vincent said.

"I'm just glad she can fly better now." Spike said to Vincent.

"I heard that!" Penelope glared at her brother.

"What?" Spike defended. "It's a compliment! You fly better than I do!"

"You don't even have wings!" Penelope reminded him.

"Exactly!" Spike reclined slightly with his hands behind his head. "Keep up the wing power, Penelope, we have an ice woman to fry!"

"Yes, but first..." Rapunzel said, looking to Hugo.

"She's right, first we have to talk with your father." Vincent said.

"All right." Penelope nodded and flew them over there.

Hugo was feeling glum, but he was a lot more gentle then he first appeared to be. As soon as they got on the ground, Vincent, Rapunzel, and Spike got off Penelope's back. Penelope stretched once they got off her back, literally.

Rapunzel first came to the adult purple dragon. "Thank you, Hugo."

"Yes, thank you." Vincent smiled at the adult purple dragon.

"I understand it is I who must thank you." Hugo replied.

Vincent and Rapunzel then nodded to him.

"We have to get to the ball," Rapunzel spoke up. "But how...?"

"I'm much too small to fly you all over there." Matches spoke up as she cradled the egg once more.

Hugo looked over the wall, then looked to his child that had wings.

"But..." Penelope gulped. "It's still too high!"

"Penelope, do you believe a mighty dragon can fly over the magic wall?" Hugo asked his daughter.

"Of course!" Penelope agreed.

"Then believe you can do it," Hugo encouraged. "For you are the mighty dragon."

"Me?" Penelope asked in surprise.

"What makes might?" Hugo rhetorically asked. "It is more than power. It is also courage and loyalty. You have never swerved your devotion to your friend. No matter the danger. I see now that you...truly are a mighty dragon, Penelope. And I am proud of you. Spike, you may have grown up in a pony world and you often bake and pick flowers, but you are still my son and I should be thankful you are still alive after all these years and you're going to be a wonderful father for your future children."

"Thank you, Father." Spike smiled.

Penelope gave Hugo a thankful hug. Rapunzel, Vincent, and Vulpix smiled. Hobie cried, though they were happy tears.

"Now, go." Hugo told them.

"But, Hugo, what about you?" Matches asked her father-in-law.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Hugo insisted. "Now go! Go!"

"Yes, sir." Spike saluted.

Rapunzel walked back to Penelope. "Coming, Hobie?"

Hobie muttered and joined them by jumping on Penelope's head.

Matches held the egg and it shook and kicked all over again. "Whoa!" she then chuckled. "I think they're fighting over who gets to be hatched first."

"Yikes." Vulpix said.

"Maybe we should stay here with the egg..." Spike suggested.

"How long does it take for a dragon egg to hatch?" Vincent asked.

"It takes about six weeks. You go, I'll watch over them." Hugo said, referring to the baby dragons in the egg.

"Oh, my, are you sure?" Matches got worried.

"I'm an experienced father, I know what to do, just go and have a good time, it'll be better than staying around here." Hugo reassured.

"Come on, Matches, let's have some fun," Spike smiled. "We should get some alone time anyway since we're going to be parents soon."

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Matches still sounded uneasy.

"Don't worry, Matches, I won't let anything happen to my future grandchildren." Hugo promised.

Matches sniffled, she took her egg and kissed the tip. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy now."

"They are in good hands." Hugo assured her.

Matches was still concerned, she trusted her father-in-law, but she had never been away from the egg ever since it had been hatched.

"Alright, let's get going." Vincent said.

"Okay... Let's go then..." Mathces said as her tail seemed to wrap around the egg.

"Matches..." Spike warned.

"Yes, love?" Matches asked.

Spike pointed to her tail.

"Oh, deary me..." Matches chuckled sheepishly. "How did that happen?"

"Don't worry, Hugo won't let anything happen to them." Vulpix assured her.

"He's right, now run along, Matches, I won't let anything happen to the egg." Hugo promised, uncurling her tail.

Matches sighed, she gave in, and followed the others so they could make it to the party. Spike took out his wand and put himself in a suit with a bow tie with no pants and gave Matches a glittering white gown with a princess tiara.

"Spike, where did you get that wand?" Vincent asked.

"Twilight gave it to me," Spike smiled as he held the wand. "It's so I can make my own spells and travel to other worlds while I'm away from Equestria."

"Awesome." Vulpix smiled.

"Plus, I'll need it, Matches and I have been travelling to find a place to call our own," Spike continued, putting his arm around Matches. "Don't get me wrong, Equestria's nice, but we just think our future children should be around other dragons. That's why, when the time comes, we're going to move into Dragon Land."

"I found a cute little knuckerhole for rent!" Matches added.

"That's great." Vincent smiled.

"Ahem! Can we get going? Sometime today, please?" Hobie asked.

"SILENCE!" Matches hissed.

Hobie then silenced himself. Matches sent one last kiss to her egg and walked off as Spike took her hands. The others climbed onto Penelope's back and Matches had Spike and Vulpix climb on her back.

"Alright and up we go." Vincent smiled.

"And we're off!" Matches called before flapping her wings to take off.

"You can do it, Penelope." Rapunzel coached her dragon best friend.

"Just tell yourself, you're a mighty dragon!" Spike encouraged his sister.

"I'm a mighty dragon!" Penelope tried it as she flapped her own wings. "I'm a mighty dragon!"

'Hopefully that works.' Vulpix thought to himself.

Penelope kept trying and trying. Eventually, she was able to fly over the magic wall just like her father could.

"Penelope, you did it!" Spike cheered.

"I did?" Penelope asked, then saw that she had done it. "I did! It's so beautiful up here!"

"I knew you could do it," Rapunzel smiled as they were now on their way to the ball. "Please be all right, we're coming!"

"To the rescue we go!" Vincent cheered.

Matches and Penelope flew side-by-side.

"Just follow my lead, dear." Matches encouraged Penelope in hopes to help her with her flying.

"You got it." Penelope smiled.

"I'll help you." Matches smiled back.

Penelope liked that as they flew to the party, hoping to not be too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Matches was still worried about the egg, but right now, she was fully concentrating on getting to the ball and setting things right.

"The sight up here is wonderful." Vulpix smiled.

"Sure, if ya like heights..." Spike chuckled.

Vincent shut his eyes and held his arms out briefly. "Think of the happiest things... It's the same as having wings... Think of Christmas, think of snow~..."

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Pretending to fly..." Vincent then held Penelope again so he wouldn't fly or fall off.

"Ohh." Spike said, understanding.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"Are we there yet?" Vulpix asked.

"Just about." Matches looked far ahead so she could tell Penelope where to land.

"Thank you." Vulpix said.

They eventually got to the castle the nameless young man had invited them to, but there were screams of horror rather than endless laughter or dancing heard.

"That... That can't be good..." Spike frowned.

"Wonder what's spooked 'em," Matches folded her arms. "Though, I have a pretty good idea."

"Gothel." Spike said.

Penelope and Matches then landed for the castle. There were sharp voices yelling, though Gothel's was the only one really recognizable.

"Come on, we gotta get inside." Vincent said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait here." Penelope offered.

"No way, Penelope, you're coming inside with us." Spike said.

"Oh, my... A-A-Are you sure?" Penelope was worried about the party-goers being among dragons.

"Yes, come along, we won't let anyone hurt you." Matches promised.

Penelope gulped, but she then followed the others inside.

While they entered inside, they overheard the conversation that was going on inside. Two men were arguing about a stolen daughter.

"You stole my daughter!"

"No, for the thousandth time, I never stole her!"

"No, I did." Gothel's voice said.

This shocked everyone, including Rapunzel.

"What?" one of the kings asked.

"She would've been my daughter if you had married me!" Gothel sneered. "I simply took what's mine."

"I-I-I can't believe it..." Rapunzel grew emotional.

"I can't believe that witch." Vulpix growled.

"You took Rapunzel?! Where is she, Gothel? Tell me, you monster!" one of the kings demanded.

"What's the matter?" Gothel started attacking this king before evilly laughing. "You'll never see her again!"

'Don't be too sure about that.' Vincent thought to himself.

The kinder and thinner king was arguing with Gothel.

Rapunzel finally had enough, she stormed out, making her appearance. "You kept me all my life 'cuz you hated my father?"

"How could you do that?! You heartless evil witch!" Vincent glared at Gothel.

"Rapunzel deserves to suffer as I did." Gothel sneered.

Vulpix growled, really now going to hurt Gothel and not cared about his trainer's protests.

"No, no more suffering, Gothel, for anybody!" Rapunzel demanded.

"My..." Gothel taunted. "You both think you can stop me."

"Maybe not alone, but with the help from mighty dragons, his mate, and a fire type Pokemon." Vincent said, showing Spike, Penelope, Matches, and Vulpix.

"Mighty dragons and a fire type Pokemon?" Gothel repeated, mockingly with a laugh. "All I see are sniveling geese with a mangy mutt!"

"Oooohhh... So scary..." Otto joined his mistress in the mockery. "Did you bring your rabbit friend and that egg along, because-" he then took out a fork and knife. "I am ready for an appetizer with a side of scrambled egg!"

"Fire away, everyone!" Hobie told the dragons and fire type Pokemon.

"You heard him, Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" Vincent ordered.

The dragons and fire Pokemon then used their fire powers which burned Otto alive, but did not kill him.

"I... I was just leaving!" Otto grew fearful and ran off, no longer being a threat.

"That's what I thought." Vulpix growled.

"You're all number one in my book." Hobie chuckled to Penelope, Spike, Matches, and Vulpix.

"Rapunzel, you and your friends probably won't see the next sunrise!" Gothel growled.

The young man Rapunzel was in love with grabbed a vase and threw it at Gothel's head before she could do anything else, which caused for her to lose her balance and where her magic hit a chandelier instead. A lamp fell from the chandelier and the place started to catch on fire.

"Run, Rapunzel, go, you too!" the young man encouraged the guests, worried about their lives.

"Hurry!" Rapunzel told Matches and Penelope. "You know where..."

Gothel managed to stand up and followed her 'prisoners'.

"You'll never catch us!" Vincent called out before he, Vulpix, and Hobie joined them.

"Please Gothel, we can all start over," Rapunzel begged. "I forgive you for all those years. No more hatred, please!"

"And to be made a fool of?" Gothel mocked before attacking the blonde girl. "NEVER!"

'She was given one more chance to change to good and she wasted it.' Vincent thought to himself.

Rapunzel ducked the attack and kept running away from her guardian.

"Mistress, wait for me!" Otto ran with Gothel as she chased the others.

Unfortunately for the evil woman, she had ran right into and through the painting/portal back to the tower. Luckily for the good guys though, this was all part of their plan and her ferret was going with her.

"What?" Gothel could not believe where they had ended up. "It can't be!"

Hugo was cradling the still unhatched egg, but his chain disappeared, freeing him instantly.

The magic wall disappeared, but Gothel's prison did not, she tried to get free from it, but it electrocuted her.

"'Magic spell upon the tower, I command you to lose your power'!" Gothel recited a spell, but nothing happened. "No! Hugo! Hugo, get me out of here!"

"I can't you said the one with a lying heart had to be stuck in the tower forever," Hugo told her after flying up to her while holding on to the unhatched egg. "Rapunzel and her friend never lied, but you, Gothel."

"No... NO!" Gothel was defeated, she fell to the floor in despair.

"Let's get you to your parents and Aunt Penelope." Hugo told the egg as he flew off. While he flew off to join up with them, the fire was being put out.

The young man put it out and freed his new friends and was now looking for them.

Rapunzel ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." the young man smiled.

The thinner king walked over. "Rapunzel?"

"I think someone would like to see you, Rapunzel." Vincent smiled to the blonde girl.

"Father?" Rapunzel wondered.

"I... Thought you were gone... Forever..." the king took her hands.

"All those years I thought I was alone..." Rapunzel was emotional again.

"Aw! A father-daughter reunion.' Vulpix thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Rapunzel found out that King Wilhelm was her father and that he had blamed King Frederick, but the two now made up and became friends again. She also found out the young man who helped her along was Prince Stefan and he kept his identity secret so he could have someone love him for the person he is on the inside rather than just being a crowned prince. It was like a fairy tale come true. Hugo flew out in the back, carrying the egg.

Matches and Spike came over and held their egg with smiles, it still had not hatched. "Thank you!" they told the older purple dragon.

"Spike, I just wish your mother could see this..." Hugo said softly.

"Oh, I'm sure she already knows, Dad." Spike said back.

"I think you're right." Hugo said.

Matches kissed the egg and hugged it, gently purring. Vincent and Vulpix allowed Rapunzel to be with Stefan for one dance before they ran into the three girls they met earlier.

"Dance with me, Vincent!" the blonde girl pleaded.

"No, me, I can give you some snacks!" the red-headed girl added.

"Nooo, you should dance with me, I sing like a bird!" the brown-haired girl insisted.

"Um, how about I dance with all three of you?" Vincent suggested.

"We'll take turns." the blonde girl agreed.

"Fine..." the two other girls said.

"So, who are you anyway?" Vincent smiled.

"Well, I'm Katrina." the blonde girl introduced.

"I'm Lorena." the red-headed girl introduced.

"And I'm Melody." the brown-haired girl introduced.

"We're Stefan's sisters." the girls said together.

"I kind of guessed that. So, we'll go alphabetical." Vincent said.

Katrina smiled as she was going to dance with Vincent first. Lorena and Melody then stepped back politely to let their sister have her moment before they would. Spike and Matches danced together while Hugo and Penelope stood by with the egg in their care for now. 

Through the entire dance, Vincent would switch over to the next sister after each one would have their turns. Each of the girls wanted Vincent to be their boyfriend, but he sadly had to tell them he already has his own princess back at home, though not exactly since Jenny lived in New York City, but still, he assured them that one day, their princes would come. And where they each got to take that lightly. They were a little unhappy, but they handled it maturely.

"I think those two are gonna live happily ever after." Vulpix smiled as he watched Stefan and Rapunzel dancing.

And so they did, the two kingdoms reunited, peace returned to the land, and it wasn't long before the magical day came. When Rapunzel married Prince Stefan. Everyone was there. Then, Rapunzel and Stefan moved into their own palace. Hobie made out just fine, sleeping on the cushiest pillow in the palace. And Penelope and her father lived there, too. In the winter, they kept the castle warm. Things were going to be just right.

Just before Spike and Matches decided to leave and come back until next time, their egg was shaking violently and even jumped out of their hands. 

"S-Spike!" Matches gasped. "It's time!"

"Now?! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Spike gasped.

"N-N-Now, just calm down, Spike..." Penelope soothed her brother. "Breathe, Spike, breathe!"

"What's all this then?" Hobie walked over.

"The babies are coming!" Spike shook the rabbit. "THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

"I'm not sure how we can get you home..." Rapunzel said to Vincent as she walked with him and Vulpix, then stopped. "What's happening here?"

"The babies are coming!" Spike told them.

"I'll find a way back home later, but right now, this is important." Vincent said.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"Push, push, breathe, breathe!" Penelope told her unborn niece and nephew.

The egg kept shaking and crackling. A purple head came out first, looking all around.

"Is that one a boy or a girl and is the egg half-way hatched?" Vulpix asked.

Hugo took a closer look. "This one's a girl."

"Welcome to the world, Wheezie." Spike told his daughter.

The rest of the egg and hatched, breaking apart, showing a green baby dragon.

"And here's Zak!" Matches smiled.

"Our newborn baby--" Spike and Matches said together.

However, the egg was full broken and there was only shells and there was a shocking difference in the dragon babies that was very rare in many dragons. Spike and Matches gasped.

"Are the babies okay?" Penelope rushed over. "What's wr--Whoa..."

"Whoa, I did not see that coming at all." Vincent said with wide eyes.

Vulpix and Hobie came closer. Everybody could now see that the baby dragons were born together, and not only were they twins, but they were conjoined. Spike and Matches had hatched a two-headed dragon.

"Wow... Who could have seen this coming?" Vulpix asked.

Spike and Matches then had an idea who knew about this. They had called Discord and allowed him to look at their baby.

Discord chuckled. "Oh, did I forget to mention you two were going to have conjoined twins?"

"No, you kind of left that part out." Spike said, glaring at the draconequus.

"Oopsy," Discord chuckled before making his head melty for a brief moment. "Guess it slipped my mind..."

"Well, it doesn't matter if they're conjoined twins, we love them just the same." Spike smiled.

"What's conjoined?" Vulpix asked.

"It's kinda like if you're stuck with something or someone," Vincent explained the best he could. "Usually in twins like this, they won't become unstuck because they're born that way."

"There is a way for them to become unstuck, but I think that should be their own decision, either way, they're my babies and I love them." Matches added.

"So, how do you guys think Gothel and Otto are doing?" Vulpix asked with a smirk.

"Let's find out." Vincent smiled, going over to a mirror.

"Is that Felicity's mirror from Belle and Adam?" Vulpix tilted his head.

"No, but it does look a lot like it," Vincent said before reciting a spell. "Magic mirror on this wall, what is going on with Gothel and Otto, show us all."

'Just a moment please...' the voice in the mirror said.

There was a flash then which made Vincent and Vulpix flinch slightly.

'Let's just say Gothel has dedicated the rest of her days, making Otto's life miserable.' the mirror said, showing Otto being forced to become a slave to his mistress.

This caused for everyone in the room to laugh at Otto's now miserable life.

'Otto, Otto, I said six and a half minutes!' Gothel called for her ferret.

Otto then mocked Gothel as he was doing Rapunzel's old job against his will.

"Okay, okay, I think that now is a good time to find a way back home." Vincent said through his laughs.

The vision faded from Otto and Gothel.

"But how?" Vulpix asked.

"Hmm, how about a teleportation spell?" Penelope suggested.

"Yeah." Vulpix nodded.

"I guess I could try that..." Vincent said softly, then looked back to the others. "Well... I guess I'll see you later. Congratulations, Rapunzel, may you and Stefan have a happy life together."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Melody pouted.

"Sorry, but I have a family back home." Vincent apologized.

"Okay..." the young princesses pouted, but they hugged him one last time.

"Come visit?" Lorena asked.

"I'll try." Vincent said to them.

"Yeah, we'll try." Vulpix said.

Stefan's younger brother Tommy even came to say goodbye. 

Vincent and Vulpix moved out of the castle and Vincent did his best to make a teleportation spell. 

"'We've had our adventure, it was exciting and gloomy, now take me back to my friends and family'." Vincent recited.

And with that, Vincent and Vulpix were then teleported back to the art room where Barbie, Estelle, Akito, Kelly, and Felicity were.

"And Rapunzel and Stefan lived happily ever after." Barbie finished the story.

"They sure did." Vincent smiled as soon as he and Vulpix appeared.

"What a wonderful story..." Felicity mused.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"Wow," Kelly smiled, feeling truly inspired now. "I wish I had a magic paintbrush, like Rapunzel."

"Having a magic paintbrush would be fun to have." Vincent smiled, taking out the green paintbrush.

"Besides, Kelly, you do have one," Barbie told her sister before pointing to her heart. "The magic comes from here."

Kelly smiled to that. "You're right! You know what, Barbie? I know Rapunzel's secret!"

"You do?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"She painted what she dreamt." Kelly smiled.

"When you do that, you'll never go wrong." Barbie smiled.

Kelly smiled.

"Hey, when did Vulpix get here?" Akito looked confused. "I thought he was staying with the others at home."

"Guess he had the taste for adventure?" Vincent shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Vulpix smiled.

This made the Fudo cousins and Kelly laugh a little. Kelly then smiled once she started to make her own painting and was going to follow her heart to do it. The rest of the kids were doing the same thing. Barbie smiled, she then went back to her painting which had been Rapunzel's tower. They continued to paint until it would be closer to time to go back home.

Meanwhile...

Spike and Penelope were sitting outside together, taking a little break from the celebration of Zak and Wheezie's hatching.

Spike: It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me

Penelope: A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean

The twins seemed to have a great time.

Penelope: I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing

Spike: A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I mean

Matches was now picking up Zak and Wheezie and cradled them in her arms.

Both: Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are

If she said so   
I would give her the world  
If I could... I would

Penelope: My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs

Spike: A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother

Both: That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean, that's who I mean

Penelope and Spike held each other, thinking endlessly of their own mother which made Hugo feel sad himself. They all then felt a sudden cool breeze, making them all feel happy. Matches allowed Penelope to hold Zak and Wheezie and reminded the younger purple dragon to be careful. Penelope carefully held her conjoined niece and nephew and smiled down to them fondly. It was a lovely family moment, but it was still missing something... Or rather, someone...

"I miss you all so much..." the female purple dragon who was Spike and Penelope's mother whispered as she watched over the family moment. 

"Diamanda?" a voice asked her. "Would you like to see them?"

"Oh... Umm... C-Could I...?" the mother dragon asked.

"Yes, you can and you can stay with them." The voice said.

Diamanda had joyful tears in her emerald eyes. "Thank you..." she whispered. "Thank you very much..."

"Of course... Now go..." the voice said after releasing her. "I told you it just wasn't your time."

Diamanda wiped her eyes with her tail, she was then inches away from her family and she was rushing over to Stefan and now Rapunzel's castle as the dragon family were in warm embrace with each other. Spike and Matches then noticed that Zak and Wheezie were giggling and looking like they wanted to be held.

"Oh, my little babies..." Matches gushed.

"Our little babies..." Spike smiled fondly.

Diamanda was slowly making her way over to her family. Hugo sighed softly, he was really proud of Spike for being blessed with his own hatchlings, but it just was not the same. 

"I sure wish that Mom was here to see this." Penelope sighed.

"I am here." Diamanda smiled.

The others looked over and saw glowing light earth green eyes.

The figure then stepped closer to reveal the one and the only.

"M-Mama...?" Penelope whispered.

"Diamanda?" Hugo added in shock. 

"Yes, it's me." Diamanda smiled.

Hugo rushed over to Dimanda and hugged his mate.

"Whoa..." Matches was the most shocked. "So, you're Spike and Penelope's mother..."

"Mom, you came back, I knew you would!" Spike was overjoyed. "That's an interesting name... Dimanda..."

Dimanda chuckled to that. "Well, when I was younger, I always ate as many diamonds as I could get my hands on, so my parents named me that." 

"It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am." Matches smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Matches..." Diamanda said to her. "I trust you're taking good care of my Spikey Wikey."

"Of course I am!" Matches giggled before looking sharp and serious. "When he's not too busy making a fool of himself."

Spike smiled nervously, he then came closer to his biological mother. "Meet your grandchildren, this is Zak and Wheezie, you know their tales will be fun, they always said that two heads are better than one." 

"That's true, let's just hope they're right." Diamanda said.

Zak and Wheezie then flashed newborn smiles to their grandmother. Diamanda smiled and held her grandchildren close to her warm hold. Now it was the perfect family moment between dragons.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at Barbie's...

Estelle had painted herself as an adult woman and becoming a professional ballerina. Akito had painted himself as an adult man and becoming a professional superhero. Vincent was painting himself at Rapunzel's ball and made the girl he was dancing himself with Jenny. Kelly painted herself with Barbie, having an adventure together.

"Hmm...." Felicity was still wondering what to paint. "What makes me happy?" She started thinking of what made her happy until she finally got a thought of what made her happy.

Barbie finished her own painting, she smiled as the others kept painting and then heard her phone ring. "Excuse me, guys, I'll be right back..." she told them and went to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello, Mrs. Fudo!"

"Just checking in," Mo said over the phone. "Are the kids having a good time?" 

"They sure are and it seems that one of their, um, pets got to sneak in." Barbie told her.

"Oh, yeah?" Mo sighed slightly. "Well, if there's a mess, I apologize."

"Oh, no mess, just letting you know..." Barbie explained. "I was surprised myself... What a charming fox Vincent seems to have."

"Right... Fox..." Mo chuckled a little. 

"Would you like to come inside?" Barbie asked.

"I'll be right over, I just wanted to check on things, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Mo replied. "Thank you so much for doing this for us, Barbie, we knew the kids would love it, especially if you were the teacher."

"It was my pleasure." Barbie smiled.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Mo said before hanging up.

"Have a safe drive, Mrs. Fudo." Barbie nodded and hung up as well.

The kids were finished with their paintings and let them dry and they all smiled to all they created. 

"We each did an excellent job." Vincent smiled.

"You did really good, Vincent," Kelly smiled up at him. "It's like you have your own magical paintbrush that Rapunzel had."

"Yeah." Vincent said with a forced smile.

"So what did you paint, Flick?" Akito asked his French cousin.

"It is Erik with Christine in the Phantom of the Opera..." Felicity explained. "It is my favorite story." 

"How romantic." Estelle smiled.

"I am saddened that Christine did not go with Erik, but those two, they just, remind me of Maman and Papa..." Felicity explained. "Before... They got married and had moi..." 

"Still, it's romantic." Estelle smiled.

"Oui..." Felicity agreed.

"You are all so talented," Barbie praised them and helped them out of their smocks. "Why don't you go wash up now so you don't have a messy ride home."

The kids giggled to that and Kelly led them to the bathroom. Barbie smiled at them and then paid attention to Vincent's painting most of all.

"Vincent, really got into the spirit..." Barbie smiled. "The others are lovely too, but his is really admirable... Maybe he'll be a painter when he grows up." She simply shrugged and decided to get herself cleaned next after the kids.

Mo was coming closer and closer and the kids were all cleaned up and dry just in time and were now sitting on the couch all together after Barbie took her turn.

"That was fun." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I never knew art could be so entertaining." Akito laughed.

"I'll say..." Vincent stretched as he gently pet the top of Vulpix's head.

"It's great to see you guys again." Kelly smiled. 

"Same here." Felicity smiled.

Barbie cleaned herself up and came to see the kids again. "If I knew the art museum well, I'd ask them to frame your paintings up... But, let's hope your parents love them as much as I do." 

"I'm sure they will." Vincent smiled.

Barbie smiled to them.

Soon enough, Mo came to the door and came to pick the kids up. She then saw the paintings and happily gasped. "Mercy me, you've all gone to the art museum and you've bought your favorite paintings!"

"Non, Tante Mo, we painted them!" Felicity told her aunt.

"Really? Are you sure?" Mo asked, she knew they painted them, she was joking and she meant that as a compliment. 

"Felicity, I think Mom was just joking while complimenting our paintings." Estelle said.

Mo nudged her daughter slightly with a playful smirk. 

"They are very talented children." Barbie smiled.

'I'm so proud." Mo hugged her three kids.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled back and hugged her. Felicity smiled, but felt a little left out since her parents were not there, but she could show her painting at home, hopefully they would both be home. 

"You all can take your paintings home, they should be dry by now." Barbie smiled.

Kelly put her finger against the paper and checked her fingertips. "They're good."

"Thanks, Barbie." the other kids said, carefully and gently taking their papers to take home with them.

"Thanks again, Barbie." Mo smiled.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Barbie smiled back. 

"I can't wait to see you two again." Estelle smiled at Barbie and Kelly.

Barbie and Kelly looked to each other with smiles, then looked back at the brown-haired girl. "Likewise."

They all said goodbye to each other and Mo took the kids and Vulpix back into the car and drove them back home once they had their paintings ready to show off at home. 

"I can't wait to show Dad our paintings." The fudo siblings smiled.

"I'm sure he'll absolutely love them." Mo smiled back.

"I hope Maman and Papa love my painting too also." Felicity had a smaller smile. 

"I'm sure they will, Felicity." Estelle assured her.

Felicity had a small sigh.

Mo dropped Felicity off at her home and waited for her until she got to the front door. Felicity saw the door was unlocked, so she went inside, allowing Mo to take her own children home. Once she was inside, Mo drove off, taking herself and her kids home.

Felicity waved to them and went to show her parents her painting. "Maman, Papa, I am home!" she called out. She then looked all around and saw Simon somehow was climbing on the ceiling. "What in the...?"

Simon waved to his sister before continuing to climb on the ceiling.

"Uhh..." Felicity rubbed her eyes wearily. "Whatever..." she then went to find her parents.

"Your father is getting dinner, Flick..." Cherry said as she was reading by the fireplace. 

"That's wonderful, Maman, I have something to show you and Papa." Felicity said while holding onto her painting.

Cherry gently stroked the top of her daughter's head. "Why don't you put it on the kitchen table so we can both see?"

Felicity nodded and walked off to do that. Cherry had a very small and barely visible smile. Felicity's painting truly was beautiful. She smiled, she really loved her artwork.

Simon dropped dowm from the ceiling and crawled up her back, wrapping his arms around her neck and looked like a human skrawl now.

"Is it not magnifique, Simon?" Felicity smiled to her brother. 

Simon gave a stoic thumb's up. 

"That's great kids so how was art class?" Atticus asked.

"Magical." Vincent chuckled.

"It really was, Daddy," Estelle smiled. "Barbie's just a great teacher... She's a ballerina, she's an artist, she can do anything!"

The three kids then showed their paintings to their father. 

"These look wonderful, kids." Atticus smiled.

"It was really great, Dad," Vincent said as he looked at his own. "Could I maybe have art supplies for my birthday or Christmas?" 

"We'll see, Vincent, we'll see." Atticus chuckled.

Vincent smirked back.

"Let's find some frames." Akito suggested. 

"Yeah." Estelle agreed.

Atticus looked for the right enough frames and when he did, he took their paintings and framed them to put on the wall to add in their family photograph collection. "I'm sure your grandparents, aunts, and uncles will love to see these when they come visit." 

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Patch and Colette woke up from their rest and decided to see what was going on. They were amazed with the paintings.

"Where did you buy these paintings, Mo?" Colette asked.

"I didn't," Mo smiled. "The kids painted them." 

"Wow, really?" Patch asked with a smile.

"Really, really." Atticus smiled ash e held Mo in his arm.

Atticus and Mo were very proud of their children and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were proud of themselves. 

"Yeah..." Akito agreed.

Atticus had a thought when his kids mentioned Equestria.

"I hope we visit Enchancia soon," Vincent spoke up. "I really wanna go there... It just sounds so magical." 

"Don't worry, we'll all visit Enchancia soon." Mo assured them.

Atticus had left the room.

"Hey, where'd Dad go?" Vincent asked.

"Probably got a call in his office, how about some steak for dinner?" Mo distracted them.

"Yay!" the Fudo siblings cheered.

Patch and Colette even smiled.

"'Dear, Twilight, how are you and things in Equestria'?" Atticus recited as he wrote a letter to send to an old friend he had not seen in a long time. "'I have not seen you in what feels like over a million moons. I'm sure it's been less than that, but I thought we should stop by and visit sometime. By we, I mean Mo of course, and our darling children and anyone else if we can. There's so much going on, I don't know where to start, but I hope--"

"'I hope you get this letter soon'," Twilight was now reading the letter aloud, using her horn to hold it up for her as she was lying down on a royal bed for two. "'It's been a very long time and I'd like to see one of my favorite sister figures and I'll happily invite anyone else along that would like to meet. Faithfully and eternally yours, Atticus Fudo'." 

"So what do you say, Twilight?" Her husband, Flash Sentry asked.

Twilight smiled fondly to her stallion. "Of course! We'll have a celebration and I know just the ponies to prepare it."

Flash nuzzled against her face with his own. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Twilight leaped into action and contacted the two best party ponies she knew. 

Pinkie Pie rushed over with her husband Cheese Sandwich. 

"We have a reunion party to prepare." Twilight said to them. 

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich cheered.

"Twilight, shouldn't you send a reply first so you don't go overboard with prep?" Flash chuckled to his mare.

"Oh, right then..." Twilight chuckled sheepishly. "As soon as Spike comes back from visiting his family with Matches."

As if on cue, the two dragons returned as Spike sent a portal into Twilight's new castle.

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight instructed. "Oh, was your baby hatched?..." she then did a double take. "Whoa... I never met a dragon in person with two heads... Um... Hello there, baby dragons..." she sheepishly held out her hoof. 

"Their names are Zak and Wheezie." Matches smiled.

"Erm... Nice to meet you both..." Twilight smiled.

Matches gently patted her babies on their shared back.

Zak and Wheezie's mouths puffed up and they burped up fire accidentally on Twilight's face.

Twilight blinked with a wheezy cough. "Good babies..." she weakly muttered. 

"Oops, sorry, Twilight, I'm sure they didn't mean to do that." Spike said.

"By the way, where's your child?" Matches asked her.

Twilight coughed and rubbed her face from the ash. "With Cadence, Flash Sentry and I wanted some alone time and I was just given a letter from Atticus who wants to come visit for old time's sake." 

"That's great, and, um, Twilight, are you going to be having another...?" Spike asked after noticing the almost obvious sign of the violet alicorn being pregnant.

"Yes, it seems so..." Twilight blushed a little. "Funny, I didn't think I'd be ready to become a mother, but after Shining Armor and Cadence had their first foal, I was so excited to become an aunt and I grew to love having foals around. Who knows? Our Mane Six is expanding... Maybe someday we'll get a 'Cheese Pie' from the oven, if you know what I mean."

"Cheese Pie?" Pinkie asked, then shook the stallion next to her. "LET'S HAVE A FOAL, CHEESE SANDWICH!" she then grinned eagerly.

This shocked Cheese Sandwich since Pinkie Pie had said that out of nowhere. Pinkie giggled and hopped away in her galloping. Cheese Sandwich sighed and left with her. Spike took out a quill and notepad so Twilight could send a response to Atticus about having a get together back in Equestria. While Atticus waited for her response, he decided to join up with his wife and kids. Hopefully he would get an answer soon.

Forte held an axe over his shoulder and carried a dead large bird in his other hand by the legs.

Cherry took the bird from him and actually kissed his cheek, also reaching for the axe. "My daughter is an artist." she said to him, taking the axe and bird to the kitchen. 

"Really? Well then, this I have got to see." Forte said.

"It's in the kitchen right now." Cherry said, setting the bird down and got everything ready to cook.

Forte picked up the painting and smiled at it. "Flick?"

"Oui, Papa?" Felicity was right by his side, literally, she was holding on with her arms around Simon's neck as he crawled on the ceiling. 

"Is this your painting?" Forte asked impressed.

"Uh-huh..." Felicity smiled. "Erik and Christine remind me of you and Maman..." 

"It's amazing." Forte smiled.

"I have a present!" Felicity cheered for herself.

"Gift, dear." Cherry corrected as she did heavy chopping.

"Oui... That..." Felicity smiled. 

"Anyway, will you two get off the ceiling?" Forte asked.

"Aww, but Papa!" Felicity pouted while Simon lowly growled.

"Down..." Forte firmly told his children.

Simon unlatched, making Felicity drop down instantly and he jumped down after her. Cherry caught them both and gently set them on the floor before going back to preparing dinner. 

"Good, now please don't do that again." Forte said.

Simon snapped his fingers in defeat. 

"Now, let's get to the dinner table." Forte said.

Felicity pushed a stool over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands, she then hopped down, carried Simon in her arm and put him in his chair. 

"Can't wait for dinner to start." Felicity smiled.

Simon pounded the table, snarling like a jungle predator.

"Will you be patient!?" Cherry knew how agitated Simon got when he would be at the table with no food for him when he wanted it. 

Simon simply pouted knowing that he had to wait.

"Where does he get his impatience from?" Forte asked.

"You really don't know?" Cherry murmured as she served up plates of food for the family and served them all. She jammed a spoon in the bowl for Simon and put it in front of him. 

"Oh, that's right, he gets it from you." Forte said.

The family then sat down to eat.

During the meal, there was a green flame that popped up and there was a sealed envelope and it dropped into Cherry's hands.

Cherry took it and opened it, adjusting her glasses. "'You have a new letter from'--" she then gasped in mid-sentence. "Twilight Sparkle!?" 

"So it seems." Forte said.

Cherry was really shocked and more would be said after she would read the letter.

To Be Continued


End file.
